Crazy Amazing
by Conspiration-ultd
Summary: Cato starts a new life away from his parents in a far away school. He starts not believing he will like one bit, but someone might change that. Slash, Peeta/Cato
1. Chapter 1

**So, I decided to start writing too. I've been seeing so many cool stories, I wanted to contribute too xD I would very much like if you guys reviewed it, it's just the first chapter and I think Peeta will appear on the next one. Hmmm...  
I don't own the Hunger Games.  
\o/**

I could see we were getting closer. The entrance, a huge iron gate between even taller pillars, was already in sight. Panem's own Tributes Military School was very old, 74 years, it was also a dying institution. However, my father studied here, so I, obviously, am going to study here too.

"Come on Cato! It won't be as bad as you might be thinking."

"You don't know that, Clove"

"I know that if you keep being stubborn like that, it will be"

"Tsk". Clove is my best and oldest friend, but I hate when she gets rational with me. "Okay, okay, I promise I will try harder". To be fair I wasn't that pessimistic about going to the academy, I just had this feeling I had no choice on the matter. Which I didn't. My father wanted me to study here and nothing would change his mind.

"You better or I will kick your ass. I don't want to study and live in the same place with a moving dark cloud."

"Well, you could just choose another place to study. I mean, this place is decadent. Have you seen the place this school is?" Clove turned her head towards me and just kept looking at me. She always made me uncomfortable when she did that, it's her way to tell me there's something obvious I didn't get.

"Cato, we are friends since babies. We played, fought, got sick, we even got babysat together. Of course that's thanks for our parents friendship, but, the fact is, we have also studied in the same places and I'm not gonna stop it just yet."

Uncomfortable. I never know how to answer to these conversations. These always makes me proud to be Clove's friend, but… what do I do now? She knows it makes me confused on how to react. I instinctively turn my head. "Hmm".

"I know, I'm beautiful and you love me." I feel a nudge on my side and turn to her. "Now smile to me"

Dammit, she knows. After squirming a little I give her a small smile.

"There you go!" She looks away and scan the scenario. "We are getting closer. And about the place, it's not so isolated, there's a small town not that far. We can visit it during our free times on weekends."

"Not like there will be much to do. It is a very small town." I look at the window and see we just passed the gates. I am very nervous, I can't deny it. It is a military school. This and my dad is scary. I mean, what kind of place is this military school, just the name 'military school'. It already makes me worried.

The car starts to slow down, I take another look and see a man waiting for us by the entrance. One last look at Clove.

She looks back at me, raise her eyebrows. "Let's do this."

We get out of the car together, shuffle around for our bags and stop in front of the stranger.

What a stranger indeed. Every step we gave towards him the smell of alcohol got worse and worse. The man looked tired and older than his actual age, but still seemed somewhat built. He was looking down at some files he was holding, scrunching his nose. "So… You two must be Cato and Clove, right?"

"Yup!" We both answered.

"Okay, my name is Haymitch. I am one of the teachers in this great institution." We could see he just couldn't contain a smug smile when saying that. "I am also one of the counselors here, together with Effie, if you have any problems, please, you can go talk to her anytime."

"What about you?" I think he will just be drinking, Clove.

"What about me? Come on I will take you to your rooms and tell you some of the rules." He signaled for us to follow him with his head. The building of the institution was big, but only parts of it were actually used, with time less and less people came to study here. The priorities became different in Panem and now this places survives just barely. "So, you should be awake by 6 a.m., when you have to get, not only yourself, but your room ready as well. Someone will come by and check it."

Maybe it won't be that bad, just by looking at him I can see it is a pretty lax place. Maybe that's one of the reasons this school is so lost to the world. I still can't believe some people pay to study here.

"Someone?"

"Yes, Clove, someone. Now you will share a room with other students, some are the same year and others are upperclassman. Cato you will share with Marvel, Thresh and Finnick. Clove you will be with Glimmer, Cashmere and Foxface. Yes, her name is Foxface. Finnick and Cashmere are your upperclassmen. Did I forget anything?" We were passing a lot of doors and he wouldn't give us any explanation on what they were for, at least some of them had sign, so we wouldn't be completely lost. "You can just ask anything to the others." We finally stop at a corridor with a few doors and he points at two, opposites to each other. "These are you rooms, in the end of this corridors are the bathrooms. Finnick and Cash mere are already here, but the others haven't arrived yet." He looks at us and see we are waiting for anything else. "That's it, 'kay bye." With that, he simply leaves.

"Yeah, that was tiring" Clove says before turning to me. "I'm just gonna sleep, I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah sure, I'll unpack or something." She nods, pats my shoulder and disappears in her room. I look at my room's door and open it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the new chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews and follows, I know it was a very VERY small first chapter. I am very happy with myself that I am pulling this. This one is longer and I hope I can keep a reasonable size chapter. **

**I don't own the Hunger Games.**

**Now:**

**mattiboi: I KNOW I MADE AN ACCOUNT! Well, maybe you won't have to wait, I am pretty free these days so I think I will be writing quite often. Maybe. THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING o/**

**pumpkinking5: Thank you! I wanted to give already a certain personality to their relationship. I am really glad you liked, even with that small chapter.**

Chapter 2

"Yeah, that was tiring" Clove says before turning to me. "I'm just gonna sleep, I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah sure, I'll unpack or something." She nods, pats my shoulder and disappears in her room. I look at my room's door and open it.

The room is a big square. On one side there are two bunk beds, with a desk and a chair in each side. On the other side stood a wardrobe for each occupant and big windows on the wall opposite to the entrance. Looking again, I can see the bunk bed farther away from the door was occupied, the upper bed had a bag on it and I could see the hunched back of someone on the lower one. Probably taking out things from his baggage.

As soon as I put my things on the free lower bed, I hear the voice of my unknown roommate. "So…You're one of the first years." He turns around and I see the cockiest smile I have ever seen. "The name's Finnick, the one who got the top bed is Thresh. You?"

Not wanting to lose I put my best bravado posture and expression, walk towards him and raise my hand towards him. "Mine's Cato." He squints his eyes at me before giving an expression that I think it was of acceptance and we shake our hands. "You're the upperclassman, right? Any tips? Wait, better yet can you give me a small explanation on how this works?"

Finnick gives a small laugh and answers. "Haymitch was the one waiting for you right?"

"Exactly"

"Of course. Well… First, no need to wake up at 6, no one will come here see the room, but please don't get it dirty, we are living here. Just be on the 12th Hall for breakfast at 8 o'clock and you won't get in trouble. At 8:45 the classes start, 12:30 lunch" Just by looking at his forehead I could see he was focusing to get the numbers right.

Wait a minute. "12th Hall? That's a lot of halls, do we actually use them all?"

Finnick looks at me quizzically. "Not really, the school itself is very, very big. It was actually divided in 12 parts, like Panem's districts, but it doesn't have students enough to use it all, so we use only a fraction of what was used."

"Was it really that big? I wonder what made it lose all that prestige and students."

Finnick gives me another look before continuing "At 13:00 classes again till 14:30. After that it's athletics, compulsory by the way, but it's cool 'cause they have weapon training, like sword and spears, and survival techniques. It gets quite fun!"

I can see he is in his own world when he started talking about the weapon training, he is also holding something on his neck, probably a pendant. I shake that off my mind, I mean, training with swords is pretty neat, I will definitely try it. I was taught hand-to-hand combat by my father, so I don't think it will be that hard to learn how to handle a weapon.

"Oh yeah!" I see Finnick slapping his forehead. "I almost forgot, dinner is at 18:30, after that is free time"

Weird. "Free time? That's a lot of time, they really are lax here, aren't they?"

"Yeah, of course!" Finnick respond with such an excited tone I turn to him and catch a glimpse of his face looking all contorted, like holding a laugh. Very weird indeed.

* * *

I finally finish getting my things ready and my bed, I take a look outside and see it's starting to get dark. I give a big sigh and sit on my bed. Why is unpacking such an ordeal? I turn and take a look at Finnick and see he is lying on his bed as if waiting for me.

"Finish?"

Yup, he was waiting for me. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Good, I'm hungry, it's dinner time and I wouldn't wait any longer." He jumps out of his bed and starts to walk out the room.

After getting out of the room I see the door opposite to ours. "Wait a minute, let me just call my friend." Clove would definitely kick my ass if she knew she didn't get dinner because of me. I knock on the door and immediately hear a huff through it. Whoever did it, didn't sound like Clove and it was coming to open the door. I automatically take a few steps back and wait.

The person who opens astounds me. She is tall, almost my height, incredibly beautiful and strong. I even think she could knock me out if she wanted too. She truly looked like a glamazon.

"What?"

Crap, I kept staring at her and forgot to do anything. I try to correct myself and say something. "Hmm… Dinner…. Clove… kill me…" Which, of course, leads me to mumbling.

"He just wants to call his friend, Clove, to dinner. You should come too, Cashmere."

Thanks Finnick!

"Hey Clove, your friend is here, he's calling for dinner!" She says that while looking at me and waits for a response. It comes as a grumble. Cashmere turns her head in annoyance. "Come on, Clove! You should eat, you know, just get your ass off your bed and come."

After a while waiting she finally comes out of the room. She looks at me with tired eyes. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Yeah yeah, let's eat!" Finnick hurry us to go to the hall, him and Cashmere already further away from us.

I grab Clove and bring her close to me. "Have you seen her?"

"I sleep at the same room as her. I've seen her alright"

"I mean, she is built. Like she is a brick wall. Or an ox." I start to wonder on other comparisons when Clove breaks my line of thought.

"Of course she is built, Cato. If not, she wouldn't be here."

"What do you mean by that?" I look at her showing I had no idea what she meant and she answers by giving me that look, the one it means I don't get something.

"Cato, you do know this scho-"

"We're here!" Finnick interrupts Clove before she can finish her sentence.

I turn to him to give him an angry face, however when I do look at him, I only see the door closing. We didn't want to lose anything, so we enter the hall before we lost them.

The hall could fit probably 200 students, but there were at the moment four tables being used, each table for 4 people, probably 6 if we scooted over.

"Oi slowpokes!" We look towards Finnick, who was already getting his food. "Come already and grab some grub. Today is mac'n'cheese and pizza. Don't ask, the lunch lady does whatever she wants when there are no classes."

After Clove and I had our plates full and walked towards the tables, we see two of them were pushed together so the students could eat in on massive table. We sit and Finnick starts.

"So… Introductions." He points to each one when he says their names. "Finnick, Cashmere, Foxface, Thresh," He points to the other side of the table "Marvel, Glimmer, Clove and Cato."

I look over at the students I hadn't met and see their belongings on another table near us.

"On the other tables are Haymitch, Effie, Enobaria, Brutus, those two eating on their own are Beetee and Wiress." Haymitch I already met, so I recognized him. One of them had bright golden hair that looked like a blooming rose, and the other two had the body of someone that could destroy you with a flick of their finger, the man was bald and the woman I could only see she had long dark hair. The ones on their own were just talking non-stop about something.

"Enobaria and Brutus are our athletics teachers." Cashmere confirmed. "And Beetee and Wiress are our Academics, we don't really need that many faculty members, so most of the time it's only them."

"I can't wait for the weapon training!" I look over to see Marvel giggling like a girl. "I just want to cut stuff up! Learning hand-to-hand combat was nice, but a spear is way cooler."

Glimmer rolls her eyes at Marvel's. "You have no idea what it's like to listen to this the whole way here."

"But he's right." I hear Clove say. "I'm also very excited at starting the training." She nudges me and signal me with a head movement to say something.

"Yeah, sure, me too. Just, did you also learned hand-to-hand combat before coming here?" I know Clove and I did, but I didn't know it was that common.

That's when everyone looks at me.

Cashmere points at me with her fork and looks at Clove. "Is he serious?"

"We all learned some kind of combat skill before coming here." I hear a deep voice say. It could only be Thresh's.

Now that's something I didn't expect. Or maybe I just didn't really take much notice of them. I take a better look at everyone on the table. Marvel and Glimmer looked alike, he has light brown hair and she is blond, but both have the same green eyes. Foxface is small, still taller than Clove, but with her lean body, was probably the fastest runner of the group and one could understand her name when looking at her sleek red hair. Thresh is dark skinned, had cropped dark hair and was truly built like an ox. All of them look like can pack a punch if needed, especially Thresh. Even the girls, Gimmer and Foxface, weren't only thin, I could see they also had some type of body training. "That's not a coincidence, right?"

I even flinch a little when everyone says. "No!"

After the incident, we continued eating without talking, only with the snickering every now and then, even from Clove. It's so embarrassing I just keep my head down, but I will have a word with her, after we eat.

I hold Clove's arm when we finish eating so she waits for me and we can talk. "So, what am I not getting?"

"Dammit Cato, you should really start to pay attention to what happens around you." Clove stops walking and starts rubbing her eyes in a frustrating manner. "This place has so few students, because it's freaking hardcore! It's a place that will teach us how to be warriors. Which also adds to the old fashionable motive. This place will be kick our ass, they are going to train us till we pass out. Why else would your father enroll you here?"

"I don't know, I didn't really thought that hard on it."

"EXACTLY! Look, Cato, I'm tired and tomorrow starts our lessons, we'll need to sleep early to keep up the first days. So, go sleep. We can talk tomorrow."

"Wait a-" Even before I finish, we were already at her door. When did we start moving? Just a while ago we were in front of the hall.

Just like she said, I went straight to bed, even with my new roommates calling me and trying to talk to me. I was a bit disoriented and I just wanted to not think about it. Tomorrow I will sort my thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here I am again with a new chapter. I'm sorry for a certain scene here, I wanted to write it, but I know it may be rough to read it. It's getting easier to write more now, probably because I'm starting to get a feel on where to go with the story. By the way, sorry for the comas, I've been told I use them a lot. I wanted to thank for the new follows favorites and reviews. It means a lot!**

**I don't own the Hunger Games.**

**Shout-outs:**

**mattiboi: Thank you for the interest and review. I may not write much on Clove's relationship with her roommate, I'm trying to make a very Cato oriented pov, so there will be things, but maybe not so much, I don't know.**

**ardiethepenguin: Yes! Thank you, I thought on making an account and trying to write. Thank you for thinking that, especially because there's not much of it yet xD **

**CrystalXHeartlace: Thank you for reading it. I know, I can say that I don't really write much and it's been a long time since I wrote anything, so rough was very much expected. But if you still think is a good story for what you read, it's already something.**

**pumpkinking5: Thank you! Yes, I wanted to make a more clueless Cato, more like he doesn't really go after anything, until he meets Peeta. For now he is going to choose a sword and I will try to have a few fighting scenes if this one is acceptable. Ho ho ho it may have a purpose!**

Chapter 3

Brutal. That's all I could call the first day and it's not even over. We only had the academics and I'm certain I've never seen or wrote so many names, numbers and chemistry connections in my entire life. I'm pretty sure my soul left my body at least once. "Seriously, did they really think we could get so much in one day? It's the first day!"

"What is wrong with them, too? I knew there was something with them from yesterday, but I swear, if Wiress is going to be like that in every class, we're going to have a problem." Clove could say that again.

"It wasn't that bad, she did gets sidetracked a lot or simply stop mid-sentence, but if we read beforehand, it won't be as bad."

We all look at Foxface.

"Study beforehand? That's not gonna happen." Glimmer was pretty much saying what we all thought. "But… It would be lovely if you could help us." I never saw puppy-eyes that were so sickly sweet.

"Urgh, whatever, just please never look at me like that again."

"Woohoo!"

I can sense Clove wanting to change the subject before Foxface think it over. "About those two, I did look over and it seems they are some kind of geniuses. Also have some loose screws."

Geniuses, huh. "Well, it makes it more understandable, not really easier, but..."

"I knew those two weirdos had to be geniuses, but damn, I didn't expected to be knocked out so soon and it wasn't even by a fist." Marvel had to hold his head with one hand, while the other had a fork, thank god it was already lunch. "By the way, I'm going to sleep most classes, 'cause I didn't come here for this."

"Who was the one that couldn't stop nagging on how awesome this would be? Even mom was starting to get annoyed." I saw Glimmer lightly punch Marvel.

"Well, 'this' was not meant for the academics, 'this' was for the weapons, so 'this' still have a chance to be fun. Which will be! And we know mom is not the most patient in the house."

Glimmer scoffs at his remark. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! Clove, you're so lucky Cato isn't your brother, no matter how close you are, when you live 24/7 in the same place with someone… Let's just say, it gets intense."

"Unfortunately, we are close like brother and sister, so there's not much difference. Cato is always the on-"

I couldn't let her end with that. "And the one who actually nags, is her." I get a mean look from her, but I know it's alright.

"Anyway…" Clove continues. "Marvel is right, what I really am excited about, and I know that you all are too, are the weapons." She pauses for a moment. "Playing with them that is."

Thresh's voice booms out again. "But does anyone knows anything about how the training goes?"

We all look to Finnick and Cashmere. Did they even said anything?

Clove is the first to point. "What did you guys even do? I haven't seen you anywhere."

"True, did you even have classes today? What about the other upper classmen?" Foxface finished Clove's line of thought.

They both raise their hands in defense. "Calm down guys, no need to worry much. Cashmere and I don't have classes, we're supposed to help you guys with anything. The others will come on the end of this week, then you'll meet them." Finnick starts.

"You'll meet my brother and the others. We can also go to this place we normally go on weekends. It's not much, but it has wonderful pastries among other things…" Cashmere gives a snide look at Finnick, who blushes profusely. "Don't worry, I know you're not the only one."

Clove, Glimmer and Foxface pounce at the same time. "What is that? What kind of 'pastries' are these?"

"Let's just say, there's more than one type of sweets in there."

I never thought one comment could disrupt a group of people so badly. The girls started to chatter, ask a million question and just makes inhumanly noises at Finnick, who simply disappeared between his arms.

I just felt sorry for him, but I don't want to enter in the middle of it and I think neither Marvel nor Thresh would like too. "Sorry man, you're alone in this one." We get up and leave before the girls decide to put us in the mess too.

Finnick gives me a terrified face. "Please, save me." We give apologetic faces and disappear for the rest of the classes.

The afternoon lessons went smoother. With Marvel sleeping and Foxface giving us pointers during class. This was an advantage of not having many students, we could exchange information during class when we didn't understand and the teachers didn't mind and would even help us more personally.

We were all just anxious to the weapon training. Which seemed like a very distant future, but it was going to happen now and you could feel the excitement.

...

* * *

...

Brutus and Enobaria were waiting for us when we enter. We don't have to wait long before Cashmere comes in with Finnick right behind her giving me the stink eye.

Brutus is the first one to talk. "We know what you really want is to try the weapons, but that's not gonna happen. Not so soon."

We all say in unison. "What?! Why?"

Enobaria barked in response. "You are still too green for them, no matter what you learned at your homes." She waited a bit before continuing. "We'll first train you harder on hand-to-hand. Let's see what you know, Cato come first, you'll go against Finnick. 1 round."

I side eye and see the same cocky grim I saw when I first met him. "No hard feelings?"

"Sure."

Before we start Brutus gives me one advice. "Don't hold back, he is better than you."

We put our protection gears, walk to the sparring mat and position ourselves. He stays sideways with one had forward and the other close to his body, the feet in the same position as the hands, all facing me. I position myself with my front towards him, one foot forward and both hands in front of me, parallel to my knee.

I start with a low kick, but Finnick easily evades it. Not wanting to lose the momentum I use the leg I used before and pull myself forward to punch with my left. Not only he deflects it, but also sneaks a punch in my sides. I stumble backward by the force he used in that one punch and I knew. It's going to leave a mark.

Not going to back down! I press forward with a 2 punch combo. He evades again. But when he tries to counter, I aim a kick to the head. I feel it hits something. His arm, he defended it. I try to react fast, but he is faster. He pushes my leg and turns me around with it. I use the movement in my favor and try to elbow him, but he was already expecting it. He came low and hit me right in gut.

I should remember not to eat much during lunch, unless I need a reminder of what I ate.

Brutus was right, he was better than me, but at least a clean hit I have to get. I keep pressing forward. I aim for his body, his legs and his head. Nothing works. I was being beaten up and felt like I couldn't do anything. The bruises are increasing and just by the pain, they were forming quickly.

It couldn't end this way, I have to try other things. This time, a tackle or a hold, he feels like a striker, so this could be his weakness, a feint should do it. I get close and send one to the head. He inclines back. This is my chance, all my weight is on this one. He does go down, but something was wrong, his body is twisting in an odd way, especially his hips.

I see them clear as day. Stars. Then darkness. It stays like this for a while, until I hear Clove calling me. Slowly, but surely I start to form the image of her. "Hey…"

She starts to laugh for some reason. "Thank god!"

I can feel her head on my shoulder. "I didn't win, did I?"

"No." Finnick's voice comes from somewhere. "But it was a good one, I kinda got desperate there and kneed you on the side of your head. Sorry about that by the way."

Enobaria starts applying something on my bruises. "This will help the bruising, now you should just go to your room and rest. Don't worry, soon the others will join you."

I'm not really sure how I got in my bed, but I was thankful to it and just like Enobaria told me, one by one, they came. Marvel and Thresh, both injured like me. Finnick came later, smiling like a sunshine.

"I don't know about you guys, but that, was refreshing." He gets his answer as moans and responds with a small laugh. "Just rest until dinner, after that we can chat."

...

* * *

...

Dinner went very quietly, with the exception of Finnick and Cashmere who were annoyingly chirpy. Everyone had lost to their upperclassmen, Glimmer, I heard received a nasty suplex and was knocked out instantly.

After it, we gathered in the boy's room, talked about the sparring and exchanged information on both lessons. The rest of the week passed with the days repeating themselves. We got our asses handled by the geniuses, then we got our asses handled by Finnick or Cashmere. Later we got together to give pointers to get a hang on the classes. We did get used to Wiress and Beetee, thanks to Foxface, but nothing changed much on the sparring.

Friday came as a blessing, even with pained bodies. The girls got excited to meet someone Finnick's 'sweet', but we all just wanted some time out. After dinner, Cashmere and Finnick drove us to town. We were told Cashmere's brother was already there waiting for us.

We stop by an empty lot, park the cars and walk to a little bakery. It had two floors, there was light coming from both, the lower had wide glass windows which made possible to see most of the inside. A few chairs, tables and a counter could be seen, someone was leaned on the counter, talking to no one.

"Gloss!" Cashmere shouted and the person turned. He was very tall, blond and very bulked up. "Still trying to pass the counter?"

Gloss makes a very ugly face, but changes quickly to a defying one. "Yeah, but you know I'll do it someday." Finnick passes us and enters the inside of the bakery through a small door. "Come one Finnick, just this time. I can give him a nice surprise!"

He turns to Gloss a gives the most honest smile he probably could. "Well, you're not the type of surprise he likes and I don't want to lose my privileges." Which receives another ugly face from Gloss and squeaking from the girls.

There is a bit of silence until we hear a lot of giggling. "You're back!" A girl says mixed through it all.

"Thank god, please tell me he's not there anymore!" Another voice comes out, this time from a boy.

Finnick respond him. "Sorry Peet, but if it sounds better the new students are here."

"Well, it does sound better." There is a small pause, like he is thinking. "Hey, I just made some cinnamon rolls and the salty ones with seaweed that you like." 'Peet' answers Finnick and I hear them coming to the counter.

Finnick and a brown haired girl comes out first. After them came a boy. Blonde hair that waves down his forehead and blue eyes. The bluest eyes I've ever seen. For a moment they meet mine and I swear, everything stopped and there was no more oxygen on earth.

"So guys, this here is Annie and the owner here is Peeta."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back with another chapter! I'm sorry for the wait, I got side-tracked after last chapter. I know things are slow, it just, I don't want to hurry or anything. I may have another chapter this weekend. Once again, thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and follows. It means a lot.**

**I don't own the Hunger Games.**

**Shout-outs:**

**pumpkinking5: Thank you! I was really afraid the fight scene wasn't good and yes I wanted then to lose for the older ones, I thought it would make more sense this way. I hope it continues interesting.**

**ardiethepenguin: HAHAHA! I'm so sorry, I didn't think it would be that big, but I did want to make a rival for Cato. Here is the next chapter, sorry for the wait xD**

**mattiboi: HERE THE UPDATE! Thank god the movement was nice! Thank you, thank you, thankyou for the review!**

**jmcarthy: Yes there will be smut, but I didn't want to rush so it might take a while. I did, however put something here, I don't how good it is, but it is something xD**

Chapter 4

Finnick and a brown haired girl comes out first. After them came a boy. Blonde hair that waves down his forehead and blue eyes. The bluest eyes I've ever seen. For a moment they meet mine and I swear, everything stopped and there was no more oxygen on earth.

"So guys, this here is Annie and the owner here is Peeta."

Peeta.

That is… such a weird, but sweet name for a baker. I can't stop myself from chuckling, breaking the spell I was in when I looked at his eyes. As if on cue, Peeta turns his head. I think I see a bit of blush, but I shrug it off to listen to him.

"F-Finnick, stop saying that. I'm not the owner and you know that."

"It's not like your mother ever comes here. You, basically, take care of this place by yourself. You're the owner and that's final." Finnick finishes by patting and rubbing Peeta's head.

He answers it with a puff "Yeah, yeah."

While Peeta filled the counter with the newly baked goods, the apparent couple came to our side and sat on the table closest to the counter. We all sat together, gathering a few tables, but even when Peeta finished arranging, he didn't come out from behind the counter. I could only see a part of him before, now I can see just a bit lower of his shoulder up.

"Peeta… Remember what we talked about?" Cashmere asked in that same sickly sweet voice.

"It won't happen."

"What?! Why?"

"You guys already eat sweets and bread here on the house. I'm not going to include whole cakes to the deal now."

"But I love cake"

"Well, I would have to use my free time to do it and that won't happen."

I'm not really sure, but it makes me so uncomfortable their interaction. I want them to stop, I have to stop them. "I like cake too." What the hell Cato. Why would you say that?

I look around and see everyone staring at me. I turn to Clove, who only seems puzzled by me, then to Peeta.

"Really? You do?" I am so thankful Peeta saved me from more embarrassment, I give him my best smile.

"Yes, our parents were very strict, Clove's and mine, but Clove's mother would sometimes sneak some pieces of cake."

Gloss raises his voices so much, it startles all of us. "So what?! I like cake too, no, actually I lo-"

"Well then, make it yourself!" Peeta cuts Gloss off and glares at him.

"Peeta!" Gloss protests.

After that, things happen fast. Gloss stands so forcefully, his chair falls. Peeta flinches and disappears, wobbly, inside the bakery. Gloss tries to follow him but Finnick shouts, stops him and goes after Peeta. Then we are all in silent.

I could feel the tension, anyone really, could feel the tension. It was thick and the only noises were the grunting coming from Gloss and my heartbeat. It seemed like an eternity passed when Annie breaks the silence.

"Let's eat. There is fresh cinnamon rolls and we made it for you." She goes behind the counter, puts a few of the sweets on a plate and brings it back to the table. It sits there with all of us watching. "It's supposed to be a 'welcome back' treat." No matter how tasty looking they were, the whole incident made their smell stale and I wasn't sure anyone would want to eat anymore.

One stretched hand disturbed the stagnant scene. The owner is, of course, Clove. Each and every one of us slowly start to eat after her, like she disrupted the hardest surface and now it was safe to dive. Soon the girls started to chat about nonsense, Finnick came back, alone, and joined in. It was definitely warmer, but I could feel something coming from my gut, it wasn't good and it was aimed at Gloss. He and Peeta had some kind of connection, just thinking about it makes me squirm uncomfortably, and he did something, I don't know what, but I don't like him already.

Everything goes smoothly, to some extent, and we leave the bakery without ever seeing Peeta again. However, when we are on our way to the school, I muster the courage, not that I needed much, to question Finnick. "What happened between Peeta and Gloss?"

"Here I thought you guys would just leave it."

Marvel was the first to comment. "Actually that was very strange."

"True. What was that?" Thresh backed us up.

"Is he alright? He didn't come back." I hope he is alright. He better be.

Finnick gives me a quick look. "It's not that big. Last year, they were together." What?! Why would Peeta be with that jerk? "But, as you guys could see. It didn't end well." Good, he deserves more. "There was a big argument, then a fight. Now it is what it is."

"And Gloss doesn't like what IT is." I turn to Marvel, wondering why he would think that. "You didn't pay any attention to the conversation after Peeta left? He definitely won't leave it as it is."

I can't believe it. Who does he think he is?! Peeta doesn't want him anymore.

Finnick breaks my line of thought with more information. "Marvel is completely right. The twins are just like that, never letting anything go, even if it's not a thing." He slowly sighs. "Anyway, Peeta prohibited Gloss to cross the counter, the kitchen is like his fortress and the counter is the wall. He just went inside and stayed there. Nothing for you to worry about. Annie lives with him so he won't be alone."

"Wait, Annie lives with him?" Marvel, don't change the subject!

"Yeah!" he answered him too quick, was that on purpose? "He rents a rooms for her and she works there too. I think it's a pretty sweet deal, they are alike in many ways so it's good they have each other and can keep themselves company."

The conversation just kept changing and changing, every time it changed I got more anxious to know more about Peeta and more bored about what they were talking. I don't think Finnick will talk more, at least today. I should talk to Clove, she knows Cashmere more than me and maybe, can tell me more about her as her brother.

Are we going to again to town tomorrow? I should ask. "Are you going out tomorrow?"

Finnick looks a bit confused by the sudden question, but quickly brushed it off. "Actually, I am going on a whole day date with Annie, I couldn't come here during the holidays. If you want to go out, ask Cashmere or Gloss," Not gonna happen "Maybe even a teacher, but I wouldn't if I were you, the last option would be walking. Busses only work from Monday to Friday."

Clove and I will have a lot of time to talk tomorrow then, 'cause walking it is.

...

* * *

...

The morning on the Saturday is full of excitement. Marvel and Glimmer have a car take them back home, there's a party or something. Finnick goes out early to meet Annie and takes Thresh, as he needs to go home visit his sister. Cashmere and Gloss disappears to who cares where and the only people who stays are me, Clove and Foxface.

It was fast and loud, but soon everyone was out and the three of us were left behind. We got together in my room and after they have settled down I start. "So… The twins. How do we feel about them?"

The girls look at each other, Foxface seems to wait for Clove to give her a sign. "'We don't feel good about her and brother." Clove started and Foxface continued.

"And he doesn't feel any better."

"Remember when I told you Glimmer got a nasty suplex?" I remember something like that. "Well, it was stupid, Glimmer hit her on the first day and Cashmere went all berserker on her. I actually thought after that, Glimmer would cower herself and try to avoid fighting, but she started training more and wants to beat the shit out of Cashmere."

"Now that I think about it, it was quite fun." I could see Foxface was reminiscing what happened. "However, Cashmere got really angry, her face distort horribly for a second. Much Like Gloss's face when he got that come back from Peeta."

"What was that about? Do you know anything Cato? Peeta seems so sweet and when we asked Cashmere she just said 'Don't worry, Gloss always gets what's his back.', then she kept muttering something about 'we always do' or something. It was a weird travel back."

Hearing what they both said I can get that both siblings are very alike. Making me dislike them, especially Gloss, even more. I share with the girls what Finnick told me and I also tell Clove how I don't trust Gloss. She is the first to comment.

"Well, what happened makes more sense now. And Cato, Gloss doesn't trust you either, the way he glared at you when you were talking to Peeta. It was ugly."

Foxface started nodding her head. "Before he burst, it looked like he wanted to kill you."

I want to see him try. We continued talking for a while, trying to figure out what happened, but then the ideas became more and more insane and that's when I thought it was enough. I didn't want Foxface to think I was dissing her, so I end the conversation saying I was going to jog and asking if Clove wanted to come too. She accepts and Foxface says she will be sleeping and that we should wake her up when we got back.

We changed and were already a few minutes jogging when Clove breaks the silence. "This jog is an excuse to go to town isn't it?"

"Yes."

"You think he is in trouble or something?"

"Annie isn't there with him, so I don't want him to be alone."

"Hmm… Yeah, of course. You just want to see him again, right?"

"We-well." Clove always see through me, I shouldn't lie to her. "Yeah, I don't know, he just. He has the bluest eyes ever and when I saw him it just… I felt something, you know."

She gives a condescending smile before saying anything. "Aww Cato. That is so sweet. I am so happy you're finally interesting in something, and this something is a person. I'm totally on board and I'll help you."

"Really? You are?"

"Yeah, of course, he is super cute and you two will be even cuter together."

"You think so? I don't even know if he likes me, we only met once and I don't even know what I'm going to say when we get there. What if he thinks I'm weird?"

"Don't worry I'll handle this. And you already like him don't you? Why would it be strange if he liked you too?"

...

* * *

...

I really didn't think this through. We got lost on the way and ended up taking two hours to get to the bakery. Both of us couldn't stop panting and we were drenched in sweat. It felt like I was dying. I went to the empty counter and hit the bell. It doesn't take long before Peeta appears.

"Oh my god! What happened?! You guys look like you're about to fall. Wait let me get something for you." He looks so cute with that stunned look in his face. "Here, I brought some water."

I grab the glass and hold it as high as I can and drink it all. When I put it back on the counter, Peeta has a dazed look on his face. "What? Is something wrong?" Peeta snaps out, gives me and Clove some cloth to dry ourselves and take our glasses to the kitchen. I turn to Clove to get answers but only get the look, the so well-known look of hers.

"Start drying yourself and when he comes back take of your shirt."

"Why?"

"Just do it! Dry yourself or something, I want to make sure of something."

Like she said, I start drying my face, then my neck. When Peeta comes back with refilled glasses, I take a look at Clove for confirmation and she gives me a small nod. I raise my arms and grab the hem of my shirt on the back of my neck. I start pulling it up until the shirt's back is on my hair. When I pull it up more, the shirt's hem caresses the hair on my belly button sending a little jolt to my body and it instantly made my muscle contract. I finish taking the shirt off and let a sigh of relief. "Can I put my shirt on one of the chair?" I ask Peeta, but when I look at him his blue eyes were darker, like there was a mist hovering over the sea.

"Y-y-yeah…"

I leave it on the closest chair and start using the cloth to dry myself again. First I passed on my left shoulder, going down to the arm then the hand. I brought it up to my chest, changing my right hand to my left, the movement and the cloth making me contract the muscles on my stomach and arms. I raised my right hand to dry it better, grab the cloth again and finished drying my abdomen.

I pause and give a big sigh before trying to dry my back, but failing at it. I look at Clove for help, but she turns to Peeta and asks him. "Would you mind helping Peeta? I have to dry myself." She had an almost evil smirk on her face.

Turning to Peeta, I see the same mist over his eyes for a second, then, like coming out of a dream, he snaps out, the mist disappearing, and blushes until even his ears a red and runs back inside.

"What did you do, Clove?! He just went and run away!"

"Cute, don't you think?" She steals my cloth and start helping me dry. "But maybe I went too far."

"Of course, he is always cute." I try to talk quietly so he doesn't hear me. "And what do you mean you went too far."

"Nothing. But just so you know, I think you have a chance with him."

"Really? Why?"

"Just a feeling." Clove give me another look, one that screamed mischief achieved.


	5. Chapter 5

**ANOTHER CHAPTER! Because I'm on my holidays and after writing half of what I wanted for this chapter I realized it became too long and I want to keep the chapters with their sizes close to each other. Wow that's a lot. Unfortunately, because of that, I don't think much happens on this chapter. Anyway, I hope it's a good quality. Thank you for the reviews o/**

**I don't own the Hunger Games.**

**Shout-outs:**

**pumpkinking5: Yes, at first I thought on making Finnick the rival, but he is so cute with Annie, I just couldn't do it. So I made Gloss the rival. Yes, I really liked doing last chapter because I wanted to show kind of what Peeta was feeling for Cato, but without changing the point of view, Clove really helped in that. Thank you so much for the review**

**mattiboi: Thank god it really was cute. I wasn't sure it was passing the right thing. This one is the same. And yes, Gloss will make some drama. Clove really is a fun character o right \o/ Thank you for the review!**

**ardiethepenguin: I thought it was slow because I am free, like I have nothing to do. I could have done the chapter before, but I totally lost myself xD I think when my classes start I will update less often too. Yes, I think everyone would do the same as Peeta, or would just jump Cato. Ho ho ho I already have a few plans for Gloss. Thank you for the review \o/**

Chapter 5

"Of course, he is always cute." I try to talk quietly so he doesn't hear me. "And what do you mean you went too far."

"Nothing. But just so you know, I think you have a chance with him."

"Really? Why?"

"Just a feeling." Clove give me another look, one that screamed mischief achieved.

"What, what does that even mean?"

"It means 2 things, 1 I'm a girl and 2 I pay attention. You should try the second sometimes." She then turns from me to the counter. "Peeta, can you come here… Please?"

It takes a little while, but he does come back. The blush was much less prominent and he seemed to keep trying to fix an invisible strand of hair to the back of his ear or the ones on his forehead. We stayed in this awkward state until Clove nudges me on the back.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable." I try what Clove told me and see that every now and again, his eyes darts up and down. I realize it's because I'm shirtless, I curse at myself for listening to what Clove said. "I'll just put my shirt back on if it makes you feel better."

I reach for the chair where my shirt is on. "No!" and stop before getting to it. "I mean, maybe it's better to leave there and put it back on when you leave." Maybe being shirtless was not the problem. "Or you can do whatever you want." Before continuing, he looks upward and clears his throat. "Which begs the question, why are you here?"

How can I answer that without telling the truth? "We ended up in town, so why not, right?"

"Oh…" He looked so disappointed after what I said. "Right." I just can't stop myself.

"And I really wanted to see you again."

His eyes sparkles when he looks at me again and the blush that made him so adorable returns to his face. "Really?" With that, slowly, but surely, I feel my feet moving towards him.

"Yeah."

"I wanted to see you again too." My heart starts to skip beats after his confession.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Peeta was so close, he was leaning on something. Only when my skin touches a cold surface, causing my whole body to tingle, I realize it's the counter. Instead of flinching back, I welcome the sensation and lean myself on it.

"Why did you want to see me again?" I wasn't sure what was happening, it was getting hot in the bakery, the goose bumps wouldn't stop and my heart was so excited, I thought it would explode, but if one thing was certain, it was that all my instincts were telling me Peeta was the only one who could help me, and I had no doubt it was true.

"Because I love your blue eyes." So close I could feel his breath on my skin, euphoria sipping in my body. I just wanted to kiss him. Kiss him and taste what I imagine is the sweetest thing.

"I also love your eyes." And I do, but now I can only think of you mouth and how, when our lips meet, it will be everything and the only thing.

We get so close, our forehead touches. Peeta looks deep into my eyes, the same mist making another appearance and I see him biting his lower lip. I react by slightly wetting my lips with the tip of my tongue. He closes his eyes and tilts his head, almost imperceptibly.

However, when I start to close my eyes, a small squealing sound comes from behind me. It brought us back so fast, I thought my heart had halted completely. I knew it was Clove, but I couldn't turn around, if I did, I knew Peeta would run to the kitchen. If that happened, it would be much harder to get him to come back, to me.

Both of our eyes were open, there was no mist on his, but something different, fear, shame, I don't know. When he starts to turn, I hold his left hand. "Don't go…" There is no more movement, only his eyes looking at mine. "Please."

He swallows nervously, gives a small nod and I hold his other hand. The back of his hands pointing upward and the back of his finger at me, I hold them close to each other and look at them. Strong hands, probably from all the kneading, but well taken care of. They were also warm, just like his hair and his eyes when they sparkle. Then I decide.

"I like you." Please don't blush too much. I knew he felt something for me too, but I was a bit afraid of raising my eyes from his hands. "And I want to come again to see you," This time without company. "Alone."

His hands squeeze mine reassuringly, giving me the courage to look up. He had the most innocent and warm smile I have ever seen. "I'd like that too."

"When can I come?" How could I wait any longer, now that I know he wants me? I would even go back to school, get ready and come back here if he says today.

"Maybe you could come tomorrow." He must have seen how crestfallen I get. "Well, Finnick is coming to get Annie tomorrow again, so you can get a ride with him." I still didn't understand why we can't spend today together. "If you come tomorrow, I can prepare something for you."

I would love that. "What are you going to do?"

"It's a surprise. Also, you must be tired of the jogging, you're all sweaty too." Once again, he blushes so much, even his ears get red. "Not that it's a bad thing." Maybe being shirtless really was a problem, but the good type of problem.

Without even thinking I blurt out. "It's a date then." Peeta looks at me and this time, the two of us blush profusely.

"YESS! Yes! Yes! Yes!" The shouting make us snap our head towards the source. "And yes, I'm still here." Oh man, we forgot Clove was here, again. "Seriously you guys, super cute, you two. Couldn't ask for more. Only one problem though." We look at her waiting for some big impediment, but. "I'm too tired to go back walking again, can we stay here lazing around until we can go back?" She throws herself on a chair and sits on a very unbecoming manner.

Peeta starts to giggle and I let out a big sigh. "Of course you can, Clove. You and Cato are always welcome here." He gives me a look so mellow, I get embarrassed and starts rustling my hair. "Don't do that, you're going to mess your hair up." His free hand goes to my head and try to fix what I did.

"My hair is always up, especially spiked up."

"It's very handsome this way." He gives me another look. "There."

"Oh god! You guys are already on couple mode." She says before rising from the chair. "Let's go, Cato!"

Peeta and I shout together. "What?! Already?"

"Yes! We lost lunch, and if we want to make in time to clean ourselves and have dinner, we gotta go now."

A gasp make me and Clove turn. "I can't believe I made you guys miss lunch, I'm so sorry."

Clove was quick to dismiss. "Don't worry, not like Cato cared for anything else besides you and I am in a very good mood, so it's alright." She opens the door of the bakery. "I'm waiting you outside."

Maybe this is my chance.

I turn to Peeta and get very close to him, but when he realizes what I'm trying to do. "We can do this tomorrow." A pout appears in my face, but I accept.

"Fine." I squeeze his hand one last time before going out.

...

* * *

...

After getting lost again, Clove gives up on jogging and I had to take her, piggyback style, back to the school. I don't even know how I survived. When we get there, Foxface helps me with Clove, she takes her to her room, while I go to mine and grab a towel.

I could finally take a shower.

Entering the shower room and relishing the fact that I'm the only one using it today, I turn on the cold water and start cleaning my tired body. Doing everything was pretty quick but I didn't turn the shower off, I wanted more time under it. I needed time, I wanted to remember everything that happened. Seeing Peeta again, watching him blush, hearing his stutter, looking at his eyes. The eyes that enchanted me from the beginning, the alluring mist that appeared in his eyes. Then his mouth. Him biting his lips. A warmth started to form, even with the cold shower. I knew it, I've had before, but thinking of Peeta, this one I couldn't ignore, even if I wanted to. Already hard, I start massaging the head, using my fingers to play with the slit in it. I haven't seen his body, but just imagining my hands caressing his skin, touching, feeling, kissing, bring me to moan out loud. Without patience, I start stroking, the warmth getting stronger and stronger. My muscles being forced by my breathing. Picking up the pace, now I could only imagine Peeta's face when I make him moan my name. My whole body was moving against my hand. Faster. Until the rhythm became chaotic and I couldn't hold anymore. I came all over the floor, panting and trying calm down. Watching cum being washed away by the water made me hope I would be able to control myself.

Cleaning myself and changing took more time than expected, when I got to the 12th Hall, the girls were already eating. I grab some food and sit with them, feeling like I can finally rest.

"Congratulations on your date!"

I turn to Foxface, then to Clove.

"What? You took too long to get ready, I told her everything."

"Wow! How many seconds did you wait?"

"Not many." She was giggling with satisfaction.

Foxface ignored Clove's giggling. "Do you know what you're going to do tomorrow?"

"Not really, he just told me to go there with Finnick."

"If I remember correctly, I think he is going to come back after dinner."

I nod to Foxface. "Good, I can ask him then."


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter! This time I took longer to write. I think the last one was flawed, I did do it too fast, it happens. I hope this one is in a much better quality, I think it is \o/ Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and follows!**

**I don't own the Hunger Games.**

**Shout-outs:**

**jmcarthy: Thank you! I am really glad you're liking it and yes, I reread it and I get it. It was rushed, wasn't sure how to do the scene and I didn't give enough time to make it better.**

**mattiboi: OMG thank you for thinking it's cute! I'm trying! Here is the next chapter, I hope the connection is still there \o/**

**pumpkinking5: HERE'S THE DATE! I did it, in one chapter! But it's not completely over xD Yes, I tried to making them a bit lost on how to proceed, each for a different reason. Thank you, thank you! It was a bit embarrassing writing the shower scene actually xD**

**Peeto4eva: I am so sorry, but I have no idea what video are you talking about, but thank you for reviewing and liking my story!**

Chapter 6

The nervousness was supposed to keep me awake all night, I would prefer it that way, but it actually made me sleep well. Too well if you ask me.

I wake up by being thrown off my bed. "What the hell was that for?" Before I could even regain full consciousness Clove starts shouting.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" She grabs me by my arm and starts pulling me up, then pushing me around. "I can't believe you overslept!"

I could only mumble in response. "Why are you doing this to me? What have I done to deser-"

"You have to get ready to meet Peeta, Finnick is already waiting for you." This piece of information wakes me up better than being thrown cold water. Or pushed off my bed, in a matter of fact.

"How could this happen?!" Now I didn't need Clove pushing me, I was already rushing to the shower to get ready. "Wait the tow-". I am, again, cut off, now by a towel on my face.

"There it is!" I thank her and before I shut the door, I hear her say one more thing. "I've already chose what you'll wear."

After cleaning up, I see Clove left some clothes on my bed. A sleeveless blue hoodie shirt, light gray bermuda shorts and a pair of boat shoes that matched colors with the hoodie shirt. That is a weird choice of clothing. I dress them and go to Clove. "Why do I feel like I'm going to the beach?"

"It's hot inside a bakery and so are your arms." Thanks? Wait, does she know what are we doing? "That's why no pants, which I hope it does happen later." She gives me a 'if you know what I mean' look between the sentences. "The blue if for your eyes. Ah!" A jump startles me and she starts styling my hair. "Almost forgot the hair" I tilt my head down to help her, but even then she had to stand on tiptoes to do it properly. "There, perfect."

"Thanks." She could be so crazy AND motherly sometimes.

"Mmhmm, now go, go, go!" There is another session of pushing through halls, then Foxface materializes from the beyond and starts pushing, praising Clove for the choice of clothing and telling me to hurry. I just know that at some point, I was inside the car.

"What time is it?"

"Almost lunch time, for a moment I thought you weren't coming." Finnick says before starting the car. "By the way, you know that if you do anything to Peeta, I'm going to kick your ass, right?

I take a look at Finnick's face and see he is serious. "Why would I ever do anything to Peeta?" Which is true, I want to see Peeta smiling all the time.

"Good answer." Especially because you can kick my ass. The mood changes again, when he smiles while driving, this time to a friendlier one.

"You know him better than me, any idea what he has in mind?"

"He doesn't go out of the house much anymore, not ever since…" He trails off a bit. "You'll probably watch some movies of something." I know he was going to say Gloss, but I won't let it ruin the mood, I am going to spend the day with Peeta and nothing can ruin it.

"Ok, I didn't really have time to think this morning, so Clove chose my clothes." I give another look at what I'm wearing. "I wasn't sure about it."

"Oh, he will love it," He winks at me. "Especially the arms." And smirks.

The short trip continues without much happening, if you don't want to count a few more cheeky comments from the driver. Which I don't. I wonder what types of movies Peeta likes to watch, I bet it will be those really sappy romcom's, full of clichés and the like. As long we get comfy and close together, I can take on anything.

Finnick is the first one to get off the car when we arrive and dashes off to the bakery to meet Annie, who is wearing a pretty white dress. He crosses the counter and holds her. "Ready?"

"Yes."

"Are they here yet?" Peeta's voice could be heard from the kitchen.

"They are!" When he comes out, I see his bright smile again.

There is a small strange moment, Finnick giving Peeta a look over and shaking his head almost disapprovingly, him blushing, but not shying away. "Don't you have a date to go?"

"I do, and so do you." Peeta has his head patted. "Take care you two." The couple goes their way and leave us.

The minute they are out of sight and we hear the car go, the atmosphere changes and it finally starts to feel like the beginning of a date. We stare at each other awkwardly, but before it takes too long, I walk to the counter. I am here with him, on a date and so help me God, I will kiss him. "So, I heard you have a date to catch."

"Well, I hope I can catch him, because I'm pretty sure he caught me." He giggles nervously and starts fixing his hair, just like last time.

"You have no idea how you have me on the palm of your hands." I lean on the counter, trying to show him I want to continue what we didn't get to do.

A bright blush spreads on his face, he bites his lower lip, like he is gathering the courage to say something and finally leans on the counter too. "Good, because I would love to be caught between these arms."

Now it was my turn to blush and giggle. "And you will soon be, but first," Our foreheads touch and his eyes sparkle with longing. "Let me have one thing I've been wanting since yesterday."

Just like the day before, his head tilts, his eyes close and I knew this was his okay. I start to feel the same things I did, heart skipping beats, euphoria, the warmth of his breath spreading to my whole body, everything was right and this time, no interruptions. My eyes close and our lips meet. His soft lips on mine works wonders to my body, it feels like I am suspended, the euphoria, the heart beats, the warmth, they don't stop, but they now feel uniform throughout my entire body. They were sweet like I thought they were, sweeter than anything and had the slight taste of chocolate.

The kiss was more than what I imagined and I wanted to keep it going, but then, the unexpected happens. Peeta licks my lips. My body becomes ablaze so fast I think I am going to burst. I push forward to get more of what I wanted, what I needed, but I hit the counter and an ugly sound escapes my mouth.

He backs away, his face shocked with worry. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Are you okay? What happened?"

I clench my eyes, then the bridge of my nose with my hands, I look deep into his eyes and speak with a serious tone. "Peeta, we have a problem." When fear flickers through his face and those blue eyes give a hint of watering, I continue before he misunderstands me. "There is a counter on my way."

He lets out such a big sigh, I think he had stopped breathing before. "Of course." He straightens himself. "You can come over."

Finnick said what the counter meant for Peeta and I wanted to show I acknowledged it. Calmly I cross it through the little door and I finally see all of him. He was wearing a white t-shirt, jeans, blue hi-tops and was all fidgety. I actually feel a bit under-dressed now. "Aren't you going to feel hot with the jeans?"

"N-no." He answers nervously.

I approach him, but keep my hands in my pockets. I want to see him make the first move again. "I'm here."

"Yes, you are." After a few seconds, he gets flustered and moves toward me. We are so close, his breath tickles my neck. His height reaches just at the level of my eyes. He puts his hand on my chest, the warmth spreading quickly. "Will you hold me already?" He says, fussing with the hem of my clothes.

My hands travel around him and go to the small of his back until they meet and lock together. I pull him to me, now his body completely warming me. "As you wish." Using my head to nudge his until he is looking at me, I kiss him.

It doesn't take long to Peeta lick my lips again, this time our kiss becomes more passionate. His hands moves behind my neck and hugs it. Our tongues dance with each other, swirling and twirling, one wanting more of the other, a sense of urgency increasing, to experience every possible nook, every taste.

We break the kiss for air and a small moan comes out of Peeta.

"Damn." It was almost unbelievable, Peeta was irresistible and he was in my arms, willingly. A little laugh escapes me.

"What?" He asks looking up to me.

"You are beautiful, did you know that?" He buries himself on my chest, but I could still see the blush on his ears. "If this isn't the surprise, I don't know if I'll survive the day."

Still on my chest, Peeta turns his head and say. "It isn't actually, but you'll get it later."

Truly irresistible. "Are we going just to kiss here? Any passerby would be able to see. I'm totally cool with that, to be honest."

He detaches from me almost immediately. "Let's go inside."

"And if someone comes to the bakery?"

"I'm closing it for the rest of the day." When he turns to leave, I hold his hands. His smile is so big, I know I did right, he walks backward to the door and pulls me by my left hand. "Here is the kitchen."

There was a large wooden table and various types of ovens, freezers and other kitchen appliances, all bigger than what you would own in a personal kitchen. I also saw a few sacks of flours, a book full of writing and food drawings, countless amounts of utensils, some on the sink, probably used today.

Fingers entwining mine snaps me out. Peeta continues to the back of the kitchen, where there is a door and a fleet of stairs to the second floor. We come out at a living room, full of books and movie cases, a couch, a small table and a big TV.

"I thought we could watch some movies, there are some I still haven't seen."

"Yeah, of course."

I am almost thrown at the sofa, get a peck on the lips and he disappears to the stairs shouting. "Just gonna get the snacks and popcorn." I get comfy and start patting my clothes straight, soon there is soda, popcorn, sausage rolls and others one biters in front of us. "I made them this morning for us." I guess that will be our lunch.

After choosing the movie and making the room dark, he sits on my left side, looks at me, then at my arm, expectantly. Surprisingly, it takes a few seconds for me to understand him. I wrap my arm around his shoulder and before I could think, he was snuggling on me.

I swear, this boy really is something else, he is taking me more and more under his spell and I don't even care. I turn his head with my left hand and kiss him before we start the movie.

...

* * *

...

The choice in movies got me by surprise, they were all slasher and horror movies. Very bad ones too, full of jump scares, but he seemed to love them, jumping and hiding on me when something scary or gory happened. I would then whisper to his ear, "It's over now." every once in a while and he would continue watching gleefully.

The first movie went smoothly, we were drinking, eating and paying attention to the story. On the second, our left hands were locked together and I would steal kisses whenever I had to make him come out of hiding his face. His lips were salty, but very much delicious and addictive. By the third, there was no more food and we were on a make out session, even with all the blood and screams of the movie as background music. The only odd thing was, whenever I tried to lie us down on the couch, or take him on my lap, he would stop me. He would break the kiss, look me in the eyes and then continue kissing me.

It happened a few times, maybe more than a few. I understood that he didn't want it to go too far, but it was all involuntary, I wanted to touch him more. He was caressing my arms and had his head lifted, all his neck exposed. Even if I could stroke it with the back of my hand or with my thumb, I was feeling everything I could be kissing.

I break the kiss to look at him. Blond hair that I pushed back, blue eyes full of tenderness and pink lips, flushed from all the contact, asking for more. I caress these lips, memorizing the shape, the softness and their taste, a pout forms on them. "Fine." I say, laughing at the childish behavior. Closing my eyes, I kiss him once more, losing myself to his touch, his warmth. However, we are so lost in ourselves, when the lights are turned on, it snaps us out of it in a meter of seconds. On the staircase, there is a dark figure with a motorcycle helmet.

"And here I thought I would be doing the surprise."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, another chapter! But it's not a long one, I had problems writing this one, so I'm sorry already. I'' didn't reread it either, I usually do to fix any spelling or arranging stuff and the likes, but this time I didn't get to do it, because I just wanted to finish it. I know it's horrible, but I didn't know what else to do! I'm going to upload another chapter on this weekend, I will get to write more on Friday (I don't have lessons on Fridays.) or during the week if I can, my classes start tomorrow… Once again, thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites.**

**I don't own the Hunger Games.**

**Shout-out:**

**mattiboi: Here's another chapter and the answer to who it was \o/**

**jmcarthy: XD Thank you! I hope it's a bit of surprise.**

**pumpkinking5: Yes, Peeta will want to take slow for a while, he falls very easily, but he still has some issues. As for Cato, I think it's because he is very innocent in certain ways, he just goes with it, he wants Peeta and he will do whatever it takes to keep him, which reminds a lot of Gloss' character. Yeah okay, I think I wrote too much…**

Chapter 7

"And here I thought I would be doing the surprise."

The person just stood there, waiting for us to react, but we could only stare at the stranger on the stairs.

"Don't mind me! God knows, I love some gay action for dinner." I could feel my cheeks burning. "Aww, he's embarrassed, I like him. Keep it."

Turning to Peeta, my head full of questions, I get surprised by the look of relief on his face.

"I can cuff him, so he doesn't run away. Do you want me to cuff him? I bet you want to cuff him yourself." A pause ensues, shock preventing me to even blush. "Let's cuff him!" The figures pounces me.

Peeta quickly yells. "Johanna!"

"Fine." Johanna throws her arms in the air. "Can't have any fun in here." She takes her helmet off and I see black, shoulder length hair with random red highlights and a smirk so sharp, if it aimed at anyone in particular, would definitely cut. Continuing her advance, now towards the couch, Johanna sat down next to Peeta. "Who's the new toy boy?'

"He's not a toy boy, he's…"

I see him looking at me, his beautiful eyes searching for an answer in mine and I would give him. "Your boyfriend." A smile, a kiss and a head on my shoulder was his response.

Johanna makes a disgust face. "Okay stop it, it's too sweet for this hour. I hope this mean lipstick is finally out of here."

Peeta must have seen how confused I was, because he answers me before answering Johanna. "She's talking about Gloss, and yes, he doesn't come in anymore, we actually thought you were him."

A loud gasp comes out of her, comically clutching her chest and feigning hurt. "Oh Peet, how could you?" But then she changed to a knowing look with raised eyebrows. "By the way, nice jeans."

He narrows his eyes to her. "Thanks…" Was it really that weird to see him with jeans? Did he over dressed for me? That is so cute. "Now that we were interrupted, it would be a good idea to go downstairs."

"Why?" I don't want to go, I want to spend more time with you. "Johanna just came to say hi, right?"

"Yeah, but now I want to watch." Damn it, she seems so pleased with herself, I can just imagine her laughing in her head.

Peeta stands up and pulls me up. Begrudgingly I get my ass off the couch. "Come on, Cato, it's not what you think, it's your surprise." This makes me instantly happy. "And, since you're here, you can come too, Johanna." What?

"Oo, surprise? And I can come too? I always knew you're kinky, and in the kitchen nonetheless, I love it. Let's do this." She jumped off from where she sat.

"Oh god, it's just something Cato said when we first met, nothing much." Peeta starts leading us to the kitchen.

"YOU ASKED THIS TO PEETA _AND_ HE ACCEPTED?!" Her face glowed just like a kid on Christmas morning. "Best. Night. Ever. I am so glad I came to visit you." Reaching the table, she sits on it and makes a strange pose. "How are we going to do this?"

Now I was getting so embarrassed, I have no idea what Peeta was talking about, Johanna was probably misunderstanding everything, but I would want to do kinky stuff with Peeta, especially if he wanted to. I may be starting to think Joanna was right.

Glancing at him, getting more and more confused by my own overthinking, I wait for some clarification. "You two! Stop imagining things! And get off my table." He reaches for the fridge.

"But it's so good he-" She stops when Peeta places a chocolate cake near her. The cake was beautiful, it must be delicious too, but there was one flaw. There was a hole in it, like someone took a piece with its finger. "Oh…" Peeta sighs and rests his head on one of his hands. "In my defense, it looked delicious. Which is. Thank you very much."

"I'm sorry Cato, it wasn't much of a surprise."

Now I remember, I told him I liked cake. Oh man, I can't believe, it was such a random thing to say and it has been a wonderful day. We cuddled, kissed and now, we are together. Pulling him close, I kiss his cheeks, his nose, his lips, his everywhere, until he started laughing and looked straight at me. "Let's grab some plates and eat."

"Yeah, 'cause cake is fine for this hour."

Just like the visitor said, the cake was delicious. It had chocolate on top and in the middle of it, reminding me of Peeta's lips… "You made this cake today in the morning?"

"Yes."

He was blushing, the mood finally stable, ever since Johanna came. "Thank you." I give him a big sloppy kiss, his face now full of chocolate.

"Damn you, now I'm all dirty." He says, but then kisses my cheeks. This was a challenge, we started sloppy kissing each other and by the end of it we had chocolate all over our faces and couldn't stop laughing. We stopped only when we saw Johanna, with a blank face.

"Love is weird." She gets another piece of cake and continues. "Now, to something more serious. Who _are_ you?"

"I'm Cato." Before I continue, a chunk of cake is shoved in my mouth.

"He's studying with you." He gives me one more kiss on the cheek, while I am trying to down the cake he shoved in me. "Johanna is your upperclassman and prefect."

After finally swallowing it I return to the conversation. "Prefect?"

"It's just a thing they do. There's always 2, a girl and a boy, right now it's me and Lipstick. It's really boring, but I would never let both twins have it, and I get the first week free."

Peeta adds more. "She's supposed to take care of you, but with so few students, it's not that much problem. It's been a few years that it goes to the best fighter. Cashmere really wanted it."

"They are narcissistic littles bitches, that's their problem. I wanted Finnick to get it, obviously, it didn't happen, but then Peeta broke up with the cosmetic brother, so it evened it out."

"I didn't break up with him because of it."

"Doesn't matter, made me happy."

"They really dislike you, you know that right?"

"Peet… They hate me. Let them."

Wow, Peeta really knew a lot, maybe I should have read more about the school like Clove said. "Was it really that important? The prefect thing."

Johanna starts to laugh of my question. "Haven't you met them? They think they are the galaxy's cock, they want things and they get them. I didn't let little Cotton have what she wanted. It's the same as breaking some physics law. Which reminds me, do they know about you two?"

I get what she's saying, I only met Gloss the day before yesterday and I already don't like him and from what the girls told me, Cashmere, who I think is 'Cotton', isn't any better. "No, we only met on Friday and this is our first date." I turn where Peeta is, but I see nothing, checking around, I find him washing his face.

"Oh god, no wonder you're all lovey-dovey. I'd love to see Lipstick's face when he hears of it, it's gonna be a blast, but…maybe you shouldn't. At least for now, did he come here after you Peet?"

He dries his face and brings a wet towel with him. "Yes, but it's alright, Finnick was here and I didn't let him pass the counter." I thought he would give me, but he actually starts wiping my face.

"And you tell him to fuck off if he tries. I don't get why you let he even enter the bakery. Don't let him come here when you're alone." Now my face was all clean.

"I'm not some weak, defenseless animal, I can ta-"

She raises her finger to Peeta and her face becomes stone-like, when she cuts Peeta off. "I'm serious."

"Ok, I won't. I promise."

Even if he did agree with Johanna, who I also agreed with, his head was down and a sad pout on his lips forming. I embrace him in a deep hug. "I won't leave you alone, ever." I kiss his forehead and he returns the hug.

It takes a while, but we get to talk like before, Johanna helped too. I think she realized she was a bit forceful. We chat about how we met and what we did, both today and yesterday. By the end of it, it was time to get back and Peeta was back to normal. Finnick wasn't here, but Johanna said she was going to give me a ride, I just had to wait for her a little. From the outside I see them talking, then having an argument, but before I could go in there and see what the problem was, they hug and it seems like everything is alright.

"I know you both like each other a lot, but you better not disappoint him." Johanna ends the night with that.

The ride was quiet and dark, my head going round and round, thinking of Peeta. I would never disappoint him, I don't want to make him sad. I will make sure to make him happy. What happened, to get Johanna to argue with him, to make him pout, to make her and Finnick so protective of him from Gloss?

Getting to my room and seeing the lights on with the girls and the boys who started with me was a curse lifter. I could talk to them about other things and try to organize my thoughts better.


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter \o/ This one is big, also from now on, I may take a while to update, like once a week. My classes started last week so it'll be hard to write during the week. I hope you like it, I am quite proud of it… Yeah, Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follow!  
I don't own the Hunger Games.**

**Shout-outs:  
**

**mattiboi: \o/ Thanks, now I will start to show why they are so protective of Peeta.**

**pumpkinking5: Oh god, the sloppy kiss was so awkward XD I hope the chapter was good this one too!**

**jmcarthy: We already talked about it, so, thanks for the review XD**

Chapter 8

"Well, well, well, look who's here." Marvel greeted me. "Are you finally going to spend some quality time with us mere mortals or are you going to sleep early again?"

I answer him with a small laugh. "Not this time." Ruffling my hair before continuing. "This time, you'll have the pleasure to talk with me." And ending with a cocky grin.

Clove is the first to retaliate. "Oh excuse me for being in the presence of such greatness." Making everyone laugh about it. "Now get your ass inside and tell us about your date!"

I do as she says, but not before getting exclamations from Glimmer, Marvel and Thresh. "Date!?"  
Oh, I guess they don't know it yet… "I was on a date with Peeta."

Thresh and Glimmer do as I thought they would, by showing their shock with a big "What?!" But Marvel is the one to surprise us all.

"I knew it!" He said.

Then it was mine and Clove's turn to be in shock. "You knew?!"

"Well, I didn't _know_ about the date, but the way you looked at him and he kept taking glances at you… It wasn't that hard to see there was something going on."

Glimmer seemed to be the most distraught about the new situation. "How could I have not seen this? How could you not tell me that?"

"It's not my fault." Marvel defended himself. "You were all focused on killing Cashmere, I thought it would be better not to say anything."

"And I still will!" Glimmer started to roar. "But next time, tell me these things."

"Okay, okay…"

Getting a positive response, Glimmer happily changed the subject back to me. "So, you and Peeta." A smile forming her face. "Cute. A little sad too, the hot one had to be on the other team. Tell us about it."

Seeing that not only Clove and Foxface, but all the others were curious, I tell them. I explain how I wanted to see Peeta again on the Saturday and Clove came with me. I tell them about getting lost before finding the bakery and him bringing water for us. That's when Clove interrupts me to add on the story.

"The face Peeta had when Cato was drinking that water, it was like his adam's apple was some kind of hypnotic watch." She pauses and looks at each one of us in a condescending way. "I had to do something, so I made my boy here to take his shirt off in front of him… Damn, the drool coming out of that boy's mouth."

"The lucky bastard…" Glimmer trailed off, looking at me in a very strange way. It made me protect my body with my hands.

"True." Clove continues. "You do have a great body and that was all I needed to do. Afterwards they got all close and flirty… and almost kissed." The last part said in a cough.

"Almost?" Glimmer asked, now paying attention to everything.

"Someone squealed very loudly…" I look at clove, who gives me an uncomfortable smile. "But that's okay, I like that we didn't do it there."

"Sorry! I couldn't contain myself" Clove blushes, making me laugh at her reaction.

"Peeta kinda got scared after that, but I kept him talking and, you know, we set Sunday as a date. Which was awesome, we watched movies and snuggled together." The girls say 'aww' when they hear me about the date.

"Please tell me it wasn't just that." Marvel asked in an almost disappointing voice.

"No, by the third movie we were just making out, I don't even know what it was." Marvel raises his hands and I high five him. We get ugly looks from the girls because of that, Marvel doesn't even flinch, but my cheeks start to burn. "Anyway, we were making out for some time, until we were surprised by Johanna. She is cool, we talked a little and finally had cake."

"Cake?" Everyone, except Glimmer, questioned.

"Johanna?" Glimmer asked.

"Remember Friday, I-"

"You said you liked cake!" Foxface and Clove cut me off.

"Yes, you guys remember. By the way, Glimmer, she is one of the prefects."

"She won against Cashmere…" she says before storming off and have Marvel follow her trail.

Foxface was the first to express our thoughts. "That was weird."

"She probably just went to get a few tips from Johanna." Thresh explains when we turn to him. "Marvel told me Glimmer wanted to talk to the prefect that beat Cashmere."

"Makes sense." Clove seemed to accept the reasoning and quickly turns to me again. "Cake? Very sweet, did it end there?

"Yeah, after we ate, Johanna gave me a ride back here. Which reminds me, Peeta and her kinda argued when I was outside waiting for her. I think it's about Lipst- Gloss, she was also adamant on not letting he come to the bakery."

Silence fell in the room, it stayed for a while before Foxface broke it. "If Gloss is anything like his sister, he may be very aggressive. Does he know about you two?"

"No, no one told him at least." I think out loud.

"If Marvel is right, he might know already or have some suspicions." After pointing it out, Thresh tilts his head in deep thought. He stays like this for a second or two and continues. "Maybe you should be more cautious when you go see him or go during the week. On the weekends there's a much bigger chance he'll catch you two. At least for a while."

"Hmm…" I know Thresh is just trying to help, but this is making me more worried than anything.

"Cato… Don't worry, we're not asking you to break up or stop seeing him, just to be careful." Clove tries to calm me. It works a little. "Let's… talk about something else…"

As always, Clove helps me out. She starts to talk about the week, how the classes would now be only the new students with the teachers, then she goes on telling what she did that day, Thresh talked about his sister. The conversation changes with time, but only idle chatting. I turn it all off, not completely, just enough they wouldn't realize, nodding and saying something whenever needed.

I will visit Peeta tomorrow, after dinner. This time I know the way there, so I won't be lost, I can use the excuse that I went out jogging. I think it is cautious enough. I hope it will be a good surprise.

It doesn't take a long time until Marvel comes back. He gives the same explanation Thresh gave and all seemed fine. There was more small talk, but the night was passing fast and the girls decide to go back to their room. With the girl out, we get ready to sleep, turn off the lights and the day ends.

...

* * *

...

I woke up already tired. Wishing the day to hurry and I could go see Peeta soon.

Unfortunately, the day wasn't on my side. Beetee's class seemed to last an eternity. Lunch was tiring as hell and it felt like I was eating the blandest food on earth. To end it all, the afternoon training was so boring, the teachers made us learn basic movements and train with dummies to overcome the weaknesses they saw last week.

Now that I recollect my thoughts better, it was okay, the problem was that I didn't have the mind to do it.

However, on dinner, I was getting pumped up. I needed to eat, get ready and go out. Very simple. I told Clove I was going jogging, but I didn't even try to hide very well what I was going to do. She just shrugged her shoulders and with that, I was out.

Finally on the road to the bakery, the exercise helping me calm down. When I get there, should I give an excuse? I think I will tell him straight away that I wanted to see him. I wouldn't be able to wait a week to see him again anyway.

I get to the bakery breathing hard, not because of the exercise to get here, but because of the excitement to see Peeta again. Before opening the doors, I take a moment to calm down, and then I enter.

I check around to find him and see he is talking to a man on the counter.

"And don't forget your homework, I'll be coming back tomorrow." Wait I know this voice. The man turns and reveals himself to be Beetee. Walking towards the door, he nods to me, exit the bakery and vanishes.

"Cato?" Peeta asks, my initial shock disappearing and now giving full attention to Peeta. "What are you doing here?"

There was happiness and alarm in his voice. "I came to see you. After yesterday, I had to come again. What was Beetee doing here?" I start to walk towards him.

"He comes tutor me and Annie of course. We have to study somehow, right?"

I stop in front of him. "Hmm, I accept that." Mockingly giving him permission. "So… may I pass the counter and kiss you, or was that a one time thing?"

"You accept that?" His laugh filled the whole place, "Of course you can." but when I go to cross it, he stops me. "Ah, I just need to do something upstairs first, you just wait in the kitchen." And with that, he runs and I don't get the chance to kiss him.

Annie was frosting a cake when I enter the kitchen, it was all white and she was making blue seashells on top of it. "Nice."

"Thanks." She said without turning her eyes of the cake. "I heard all about the date. He was very happy. Sorry about Johanna by the way."

"I was very happy too. Happier than I could ever remember." I lean on the table with both hands. "He makes me like that."

Before she could say anything, we hear Peeta coming down the stairs, the sound a bit strange, but when he jumps in my arms, I forget about it. I hold him close to me and kiss him.

God how I missed his lips. His sweet, soft lips.

He hugs my neck, smiling like a kid. "I'm glad you came, I really missed you, even if we saw each other yesterday."

"Me too, I didn't want to wait any longer to be with you again. What did you have to do upstairs?"

"Oh, i-it was nothing really. Don't worry."

Annie enters the conversation with an odd question. "Were you always wearing jeans?"

"Yes, you just didn't notice." Peeta gives her a hard look before she goes to the front help with any customers.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. You do know that we can't just cuddle and make out right?"

I give him big puppy eyes and a pout. "Why not? Don't you want to cuddle and make out with me?"

"Of course I want." He rolls his eyes at me. "But I have to work and you will help me."

"Fine." I give in, kissing him one more time. This time, tasting him until we are out of breath, getting me another roll of his eyes.

I did help him in the bakery, but it was late and the town was so small, we ended up making out in the kitchen all the time. After a couple of hours, he was all flustered and said it was time for me to go back.  
"I can't believe I thought you would actually work." He says, buried in my chest.

"I did work! Mostly your mouth, but I did help some customer."

Peeta slaps my arm and makes an angry face. "Okay, now it's really time for you to go." But it doesn't stick long and he buries himself again.

I start playing with his hair mindlessly. "I'm coming here tomorrow." I say, more like a fact than a question.

"You better…"

...

* * *

...

Like I told him, I kept going there the whole week. Repeating it every day, turning myself off during the day, going on automatic and after dinner I would jog to the bakery. The other times he wasn't surprised anymore, he let me enter the kitchen and help him the moment I came in. Sometimes Annie would give him that look again, but he told me it was nothing and I tried to shrug it off.

The whole week was a bliss, I spent time with him every night. He tried to teach how to bake, I was a disaster. We kissed, we held each other. It felt like we were a family and I could see myself with him in the long future.

It is Thursday and I am on the way to the bakery. Already giggly before even reaching there, but when I get close to it, I see something strange. There is a sport car in front of the bakery, one that I don't remember seeing before. My heart starts to race, it is like it feels something is wrong. I increase my pace. A person storms off the bakery to the car, taking a better look, I see it is Gloss. He didn't look any happy.

He doesn't see me and disappears with his car. I enter the bakery, but there is no one there. I cross the counter and I start to hear a small sound. Focusing, I listen carefully to it. It was the sound of someone crying.

I run to the source and find Peeta on the floor, sitting beside the table and crying, with his hands on his face. I get closer and find something even more disturbing, his left leg, wasn't there.

"Peeta, what happened!?"

"Cato?!" He snaps his head in my direction and I see a red mark on one side of his face. "Wha-" Fear settles in his eyes before he finishes. Trembling he tries to cover a leg that doesn't exist. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I can explain. I'm sorry."

"Shhh." I kneel before him and hold his face with my hands, taking care to not hurt his right side. "I'm here, it's okay."

It is like the dam broke completely, tears fills his face. He grabs me by my shirt and starts. "I'm sorry, please don't leave me! I'm so sorry! Please, please, please!"

"I'm never going to leave you! Don't apologize for anything."

He hugs me tight, to the point it hurts, and cries. He cries a lot, loud and with hiccups. I hug him back, feeling like I have to protect him from whatever it is he is afraid. I make soothing sounds, telling him it is okay and rock back and forward, but it doesn't seem like it is working. Sometimes he says he is sorry and every time I respond with "Don't be."

It gets so frustrating, I start to cry too. Silently. I didn't want to make him feel worst. But I could feel the tears slowly mark my face and fall in his back.

I don't know what else to do. Where is Annie? Why was he alone? What the hell happened?

Time passes and he finally calms down. He fell asleep of all the crying. I have no idea how long has it been, but it feels like forever. I try to fix him a little, he still had a tight grip on me, and when I think it is good enough, I stand up, carrying him in my arms. I look around the place, finally calm enough to think straight, and under the table I see a blue prosthetic leg.

It is like I lost half of my wait and I learn how to breathe again. I was so worried about his leg, that Gloss did something unthinkable, but there was no blood, I didn't know what to think. Now, things were clearer and I felt much better.

With my right hand, I clumsily grab the artificial leg and take it with me. I go upstairs and look for Peeta's room. I put his leg on a corner and try to put him on his bed, but his hold was so strong, I end up in bed with him.

"I guess that means I'll sleep here today."


	9. Chapter 9

**OHMYFUCKINGGODGUYS! I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING LONGER TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER! But it was really hard, and I am so freaking slow at writing! THNK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES! I'm a bit over excited, because It's extremely late and I have morning classes in….4 hours \o/ (3 now ehe~~)  
**

**I don't own the Hunger Games.**

**Shout-outs:**

**Peeto4eva: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I think you get more soon, but I already dropped a few hints on the preview chapters.**

**pumpkinking5: YES! It's supposed to be very cute \o/ I think the looks were a good thing I did, because of the leg and all, but I still have more things to write about it. OMG YOU GET SO MANY THING!AHUHUAUAHUAHHUAHA It's nothing much, but I will probably write more about it next chapter o/**

**Dream or Fantasies: OMG THANK YOU! YOU'RE THE AWESOME ONE, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING IT. AHUAUHUAHAHUAHU OMG BETTING THE BOTTOM TOOTH! I LOVE IT!**

**mattiboi: OMG! *SQUEAL* Thank you! Yes, at first I thought it was being too obvious, but now I'm not sure XD That explanation will come later o/**

***SCREAM* OKAY I GOTTA SLEEP O/**

Chapter 9

Peeta's grip is loose now, his arms limp around me. He looks so peaceful. He was crying for such a long time, I can still see the tear stains on his face. The pain I felt, seeing him cry like that, seeing the hurt and the fear… And they were towards me. It was like something was flashing through his eyes, but still afraid of what he thought I would do. What did he think I would do?

Both of us are on our sides on the bed, facing each other. He is all snuggled on me, his warm breath hitting my chest. With my free hand I start playing with his hair. How lucky am I to find him? This handsome baker boy, with his eyes, smile and laugh that entrance me so easily. I can't stop myself from moving my hand to his back and bringing him closer to me. He welcomes it, hugging me and taking a deep breathe. One of his legs wraps itself between mine. Then I feel something on one. I'm not sure what it is, but I don't give much thought. Until I feel it again and I realize what it is. It is his stump.

A lump forms in my throat and my stomach have the biggest knot I ever had. Instinctively, I bring him even closer to me, almost squashing him. I only stop when a groan comes out of him.

Why didn't he tell me before? Was he ever going to tell me? What did he think I would…

Oh Peeta… Is that why you were asking me not to leave you? I don't even care when he groans again, I squeeze him my arms. Why would I ever leave you for such a thing? I would never do that to you. Why did you even think this could happen?

"Peeta?" I snap back to reality. "I'm back."

It is Annie. I have to question her. I need to ask her about Peeta. I have to ask where she was. I need to know more. Slowly, I start to disentangle myself, I didn't want him to wake up. After I leave Peeta comfortably in bed, I go to the living room and wait for Annie to come up.

"Peeta? Where are- Oh my god!" She jumps. "Cato, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the dormitory already?"

"We need to talk." I lean on the wall.

"Oh, okay, sure…" She walks to the couch and sits, legs next to each other and hand son her lap. "What is it?"

What do I start with…? I don't want to start strong, but… "Peeta's leg."

"Oh he finally told you!" A smile forming on her face.

"No, he didn't."

"Oh…" Her smile starts to fade. "Then, how do you know?"

"Gloss was here."

"Oh no…." Worry all over her face. "Is he-"

"Yes, he's alright now." Just thinking what Gloss did to him or what else he could have done, makes me squirm in place. I know I shouldn't get angry at her, but why wasn't her here?! Goddammit, if she was here, it could have gone differently. "Where were you?! Why weren't you here?!" I am really trying not to scream. The lump in my throat coming back. "I found him on the ground! Crying! And with one leg!" Calm down Cato! "I, I, I…" I take a deep breath. "I was so afraid."

I feel a hand on my shoulder. I stare at it and realize I'm right in front of Annie now. "But he's alright now, right?" I see a compassion and a bit of fear in her eyes.

"Yes." I let out with the air I was holding in.

"Sit down." I do as she says. "I guess I'll have to answer your questions."

"Please…" I rest my head on both of my hands.

"Where do I begin?"

"His leg. Please tell me he's fine."

"Hmm…" She nervously plays with her hair. "A few years ago, he was in a car accident with his father." Oh god no… "He lost his leg, but his father…didn't…survive." Of course he didn't. "Things changed after what happened. Especially Peeta's and his mother relationship, she blamed him for everything. A year later she said she would open another bakery in the Capitol and that Peeta should stay and take care of this one."

"Is that why you guys live alone here?"

"We're not alone! We have each other." She says, indignation in her voice. "She pretty much abandoned him, but later I came here and he let me in."

"Ok." I wanted to know what happened. And now I know. "Oh Annie, he was so afraid when I saw him. He was trying to hide his prosthetic leg all the time. Why?"

"He got too self-conscious of his leg, because of his mother and other…stuff."

"Stuff?" I raise my head to look at her.

"Well, in his last…relationship, the leg… It became an issue, one of many."

"Of course." I roll my eyes. Gloss had to be the problem. "But, he's safe right? His leg, he doesn't have any more problems, it's healthy? I don't know! Just tell me he's alright!"

"Yes, he is. I mean, he basically locks himself in here because of it, but he's alright."

"Thank god!" I throw my head back and rest it on the couch. It feels like all my muscles have finally the chance to relax.

"You don't think it's a problem then?"

"Well, I don't know… No, I mean." I press the bridge of my nose with my hand. "He is alright, he's healthy, I love him and that's all that matters. Should it really be a problem?"

"You love him?" Her face sparkles with happiness. Wait, did I say that?

"I didn't say that…" My face startes to burn.

"Yes you did!" She hold her hands over her heart. "I'm so glad!"

"What? Why?"

"Nothing." She tries to hide her face.

I sit straight now, elbows on my knees. "Fine. Where were you, then?"

"Finnick's birthday."

"Oh…" Dammit, how can I be mad now?

"I knew you were coming, so I thought leaving him just for a while it would be okay." She gives me puppy eyes. "I'm so sorry"

"Ok, ok. It's not like something happened. I mean, it did happen, but he's okay, just sleeping." I stand up. I did get something out of her, but I'll go back to Peeta and talk to him tomorrow. "Does he have to work tomorrow? Can he just stay with me?"

"You're staying?"

"Of course I am!"

"What about your classes?"

"I don't care about them!" I storm off to the room.

The door closes with a bang, but he seems to be still asleep. He moved while I was talking to Annie and now he is facing the opposite side. I lie down next to him, spooning him, put one hand under his head and the other I use to pull him close to me. It doesn't take much for me to fall asleep.

...

* * *

...

"Where is it?" I hear someone whisper. "Dammit, where is it?" I move my arm and feel nothing. The person stops when I move and I know it must be Peeta. "Ok, he's still asleep, you can do it Peeta."

I hear him jump around and decide it is enough. "Peeta." He gasps. "What are you doing?"

"L-looking for something."

"I put it in the corner." I knew he was looking for the prosthetics. There is one more jump before I talk again. "Come back to bed."

He shuffles around and I feel him sitting on the bed. "I'm guessing you know now."

"Yes."

"I didn't mean to-"

"Peeta, I don't care." I stop him.

"You don't? Are you sure? I kno-"

"Just come snuggle, please." I don't even need to see, just by the way the bed moved, I knew he was excited. One of his hand went under my shirt to the back… Oh my god I forgot to take off my clothes, I slept with all my clothing. The other also goes under my shirt, but stays on my chest. "Are you comfortable now?"

"Yes."

"I'm not." I do just as he does, move my hand under his shirt, wrap my arm around his waist and pull him closer, I couldn't even feel his breath on me before. He starts to giggle and I can't stop the smile forming on my face. This kid can seriously do anything with me.

"Cato."

"Hmm."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me, thank yourself for being irresistible." More giggling ensues.

He rests his forehead on my chest. "I was so happy to wake up in your arms. I just remember crying and then you were still with me."

"I wasn't as happy as you, I woke up to you trying to run." I hear him whimper. I start to move my hand lower, going to the stump. I have to show him I am not grossed out or anything like that. However, before I reach it, I feel something that makes open my eyes. "Are you just with your underwear?"

"Maybe." I look down and only see a bunch of blond hair.

"Peeta…"

He looks up, his blue eyes meeting mine. "I needed to, so I could put my leg on."

I attack his lips right at this moment. Passionately kissing him, wanting him all to myself. I turn him, now being over him, my hands taking off his shirt. I kiss his mouth, his jawline, his neck, sucking, biting and licking, anything to take everything I could.

"Caaato." Peeta moans. With his hand going to the small of my back, he tries to take my shirt off, but his nails dig in my skin and scratches my back all the way to my shoulder. This sends shivers of pleasure throughout my entire body. My hands on his ass, working it, squeezing it, my mouth going lower and lower, playing and teasing his nipples.

I take my hands off him to free me of the rest of my clothes, but never stopping from moving my mouth. One of Peeta's hand grabs my hair and the other clutches the bed. When I am only in my underwear, I was kissing his happy trail. His body flexed and contracted, muffled moan escaping his mouth.

I hold him by his hips and pull him. Him fitting perfectly under me. My hands travel from his ass, to the sides of his abdomen, flicking his nipples with my thumbs, passing his underarm, elbow and finally meeting with his own hand. I hold them over his head and take everything with my eyes for a second. For a second. I start grinding and we work our mouths, drinking each other, trying to quench our thirst. Moans escaping both our mouths, singing each other's names.

Once again I move my hands, this time downward. Without thinking my hands pass his hips and go to his thighs. For a split moment, Peeta freezes and I know exactly why. "Hey, hey." I say between our ragged breaths. He opens his eyes and looks at mine.

I cup his face with my hands and softly stroke his cheeks for a moment. I give one sweet kiss on his mouth, then on his cheek, then his jaw, then his neck, his adam's apple, his shoulder, his chest… "I love you." I say in between the kisses, a small sound coming from Peeta as response. Slowly I take his underwear, kissing his hard on and going to his left leg. A whimper, like a small hurt animal, escapes Peeta. I give all my attention to it, caressing it and kissing it, every inch. "All of you".

I go back to his face and look at his watery eyes. More than ever looking like oceans. I was adamant on my feelings to Peeta and I will show him that. One more kiss on his lips and he gives me his shyest smile. I take my own underwear and hold his member with my right hand. I start to stroke it, my left hand massaging his balls. Another kiss and I go down and start sucking the base of his cock. Working it from the base to the tip, swirling my tongue on the head and in its slit, but never sucking it completely. Peeta is already clutching my hair with his hands and moaning my name.

I gather saliva and spit on my right hand, moving over Peeta, so we are closer. Lubing us both and then stroking up and down with my right hand, one of the finger in between, I kiss Peeta. Just listening, touching and seeing him now, makes me feel ready fast. Soon, the stroking is fast and we are grinding together, wanting more friction. I clutch his hair with my left hand and rest my head on his right shoulder, the momentum too great for me to control myself. We groan loudly and move in broken paces when we come, trying to give everything we could possibly have.

I lie on my back, next to Peeta, spent, heavily panting, him just as much. There is cum all over Peeta's stomach and chest, but I pull him closer, almost over me, not even caring for the mess it is making us. He hugs my sides and rest his head on the crook of my neck.

"I love you too."

I kiss the head of his head and with that, I sleep again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Another chapter is out \o/ NUMBER 10 WOOOOOO! UNTHES UNTHES UNTHES UNTHES! Okay I stop now….. I had to upload today cause it was easter yesterday and only now I could write it XD But it's here \o/ This one has a redemption scene from one bad scene I wrote some chapter before. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites! It means a lot!**

**I don't own the Hunger Games.**

**Shout-outs:**

**mattiboi: OMG THANK YOU! I really wanted to do it like that! Sometimes I forget to write his thoughts exactly, but I hope his actions show what he was thinking. OMG I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE HALF THIS CHAPTER IS SMUT!**

**Dreams or Fantasies: Sorry! I am trying to write 2000 word each chapter XD THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! THIS MEANS A LOT SERIOUSLY!**

**pumpkinking5: Yes, I didn't want him to just say that to Peeta out of nowhere, so I did that he says to Annie without thinking, so when he is with Peeta it comes out naturally because he kinda realizes his feelings….or something. Mmhmm exactly. Omg your reviews are so professional I love it XD I feel like such a good writer hahah YES I really wanted to show that Cato wanted all of Peeta.**

**jmcarthy: THIS is my redemption! I made another scene and I hope it's not rushed \o/ Don't worry, sometimes I forget to review too, I forgot to review in some of mattiboi stories (so embarrassing)… thank you, I was so worried about the smut, it was my first time writing one, so…**

**ckhushimata: I hope you mean the sex scene, not the whole no leg thing…. If yes, then me too \o/**

Chapter 10

A loud noise startles me awake.

"It's just the alarm." Peeta says. He turns to stop the annoying sound and lets out a big sigh. "I don't want to work…" He is lying on his back now.

"You won't." I turn to my side, elbow on the bed, hand holding my head and free hand lazily caressing him.

"I won't?"

"Mmhmm."

"Says who? You?" His fingers travels around my chest, to my neck, then my jawline and lingers on my lips.

"Of course." He is so warm, even his fingertips are enough to leave this comfortable sensation. I smile at his touch.

"Kiss me." I must have looked at him with a strange look, because he blushes and bring his hands close together over his chest. "Kiss me?"

I hold him tight and roll him over me, kissing him all the time, just like he wanted me to. My hands going to his butt, squeezing them. Peeta giggles and his hands go to my hair, playing with it. "You like that, huh?"

"You touching me? Of course I like it." My arms go around his back and I hold him tighter. He kisses me, but stops, scrunching his nose and covering his face with his hands. "Oh god, my breath must be horrible."

It is my turn to laugh. "It's not that bad…" I pretend to smell it and I make an ugly face. "I take that back, it's definitely bad."

"Cato!" He raises, no sitting on me.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." I sit on the bed, Peeta still on me. He is pouting and have his arms crossed. "You smell wonderful and sexy." He continues his act. I am so going to make him lose it. "Here, let me show you."

I hold him and press my face on his neck. I take a deep breath, taking his smell, filling my entire being. Even in the morning he smelt nice, like freshly baked bread. I kiss his neck, going to his shoulder and back to his neck. I start sucking his skin, pulling and kissing it, soon he tilts his head, baring all of his neck to me. I move my mouth to his adam's apple, licking it, then under his chin, biting it. On the base of his neck I was biting, licking, pulling his skin and kissing all I wanted, his hand now on my hair and my back.

My hands, one pressing his leg and the other on his ass, my fingers lightly playing his entrance, make him squirm and grind his hard-on on me, my own receiving friction from his balls and his cock moving up and down. His movement pressing his body more and more into mine.

His mouth by my ear. "Cato, we can't." He says between moans. "We're already dirty from earlier."

Moving my mouth to his jaw, to his ear and biting his earlobe. "Get dirtier then." Myself not being able to control the sounds coming out of me, just wanting to have him again. "Won't be a problem."

"Cato…" His moans coming directly to my ears. Both of my hands working exclusively on his ass, and him moving, not only up and down but also back and forth. I am biting his neck when his pushes me to the bed. "Cato!" Damn, this is hot, is he going to ride me? "I-" Both of us instinctively grinding on each other. "Don't want. Oh god." My hands on both of his thighs, caressing them and trying to get more skin to skin contact. "This to be all about _this_." His hands fall on bed, on either side of my chest, holding him up. My hands going from his thighs to his ass. "So," He takes a deep breath. "I'm going to take a shower."

He jumps out of bed and leaves the room in a flash, banging the door close. How did he go so fast with just one leg?

I am left with a raging hard cock and no boyfriend.

I look down at it, pre cum coming out. I take a better look at my state and I see myself all sweaty and on my abdomen there were a few patches of something with a different texture. It must the dried cum. I pass a finger over it and take it to my mouth. Tastes weird, but not bad, I bet Peeta's tastes better. Peeta… This is mine and Peeta's mixed. One hand goes down and starts to stroke me, the other travels around my naked body, especially where our cum is. "Peeta.." I hear myself moan.

One stroking and the other playing with my head, taking the pre cum and smearing it over its head. Then massaging my balls. Then my entrance. My hips were now raising from the bed, going up and down, my toes curling, my head being pushed back and my body tightening.

I can't even moan his name anymore, just sound of a desperate animal wanting some release. And release I get. My body twitches everytime I shoot a load over me. Even when I stop shooting and there is only a few drops of cum oozing out of my cock, my body relax and tenses up. The hand on my entrance goes up from my stomach to my chest, pressing it and I don't care that it is making cum go all over me. The other is still stroking, trying to take all that can still be left, out.

I mindlessly take a cum smeared finger and suck on it. Better, but still weird. And still think Peeta's will taste better. "Damn."

I snap my head up at the comment and see Peeta's head in the gap of the slightly open door. "I couldn't wait much longer." I say, blushing.

"I can see that." He pushes his head in further and I see he is blushing profusely, his towel around his waist. He jumps inside the room, takes the prosthetics and sits on the bed, doing it very fast. I think he is trying to hide his big hardened member, but I saw it bouncing up and down while he was jumping. My tongue licking my lips just by thinking of it.

"At least I know you enjoyed the private show." He squirm a little, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"It was a good show…" He mumbles.

"Maybe, next time you can be a part of it." Gently, I stroke him through the towel.

He closes his eyes. "Cato, I just took a shower."

"Then, we can take one together now and you won't need to jump around on your own anymore. Come on babe."

He freezes, goes soft and a scowl forms on his face. It is all so fast. "I'M NOT HELPLESS!" He screams at my face. "I don't _need _your help!" Reaching under his bed, he gets a cloth he uses to put over the stump and starts attaching the metal leg to him. "There is a towel for you at the bathroom."

I look at his face. Waiting for something. There was only the scowl on his face and anger in his eyes. He continues fumbling with the leg, without taking notice of me. My breathing starts to break the pace. A big hole forms inside of me and a lump forms in my throat. "I-"

Peeta turns his face, shutting down whatever I want to say.

I sit on the bed, for a moment and go to the door. I open it, but before I go through it I take a look back at him. He had his leg on and is putting his underwear. I stay there for a second or two. Not getting any response, I go look for the bathroom.

It doesn't take long to find it and soon I am sitting on the floor with the water showering over me.

What was that?! And this hole in me, what is it? I didn't do anything. Did I? I didn't say he is helpless. I didn't want to mean that either. He looked so angry…. But was it at me?

I realize how long I was on a trance when the water turns cold. I quickly finish the shower, which is hard because I have to clean all the cum on my body, grab the towel, dry myself, wrap the towel around my waist and stand in front of Peeta's room.

I take a deep breath.

He is sitting on his bed, in a slumped form.

"You can use my father's clothing." He points at some folded clothes beside him, not looking at me. I put them on, the underwear a bit tight, probably his. They are all white, shirt and pants, a baker's uniform. "I thought you would like to bake with me" He says, still not looking at me.

I take a sit on the bed and look at him. Head down, fumbling with the hem of his shirt, clear stains on his pants. Wait. Taking a closer look, I see them, tears stains. He was crying. I have to say something, I have to change this mood. "You know you don't need to use pants with me. I already know about the leg."

He turns and looks at me. Eyes shining. "I know. These ones are my work clothes." He continues after taking my confused look. "These are made of thin material, it's easier to see the leg."

I scoot closer to him and wrap my right arm around him. "Peeta." He responds with a sound. "Are we okay?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I just had these stupid thoughts." He puts his arm around mine and rests his head on my shoulder, still looking at me.

I see him taking a big gulp. Stupid thoughts? Why would he have any of that? What could have make him have stu-… I don't know how I could not see this. I was so happy to have him in my arms, to sleep on the same bed, to wake up with him. I forgot about the day before.

"We need to talk about yesterday." He looks like a knife just stabbed him. "What did he do?"

He turn his head, now resting its side on my shoulder. "The same as always."

The hole in me starts to press every fiber I have. "What is 'the same as always'?"

It takes some time before he answers. "That, people like me because they pity me. That only he would be _together _with me, because I am disgusting." His breathing starts to get ragged. "That I am broken. Incomplete. That I have to _be_ his again. That I am nothing…" I feel wetness on my shoulders. "That I am helpless. That I can't do anything. Then… He pulled it off." I see his hand closing on his leg, becoming white with time. "He said 'Peeta babe, you're mine and only mine' and…" His hand, starting to tremble, goes to his face and I know. That is when he hit him.

"You know it's all lies, right." I pull him closer.

He nods weakly.

"It's all lies." I pull his head with my free hand and make him look at me. "Nothing he said is true. Nothing. People like you because you're a good person. You are beautiful and handsome. You are what you are, nothing is missing. You don't need to be anyone's, even if I want you to be mine."

"I want to be-"

"You can do whatever you want, no matter what others say, you can. I won't call you anything you don't want to be called." His eyes brimming with tears now. "And Peeta, I will never _ever_ hit you. I promise."

He moves to kiss me, but I stop him. There is something in me. Growing. And I don't like it. But I have to make sure of something.

"Peeta, was this the first time he hit you?" I look at him, dead serious.

He stops breathing before answering. "No." A whisper. But enough for me to hear it.

I must have done something because he suddenly grabs my face. My breathing hard, the thing still growing. I look at him and it stops.

"You are not going to do anything stupid." How can he say that? "Promise me." His warm face is serious, alarming me.

"But-"

"I do not want you to become him."

This. This makes everything stop. I know I have to do it, after all I've just said.

My head falls on his shoulder and I pull and press him as closer and tight to me as possible. "I promise."


	11. Chapter 11

**Soooooo, it's been a week more than normal since my last update. Sorry. Things, happened and I ended up not writing. So sorry, will try not to do that again.**

**BY THE WAY I ACTUALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER LIKE…..2 HOURS AGO BUT THE DAMN COMPUTER DECIDED NOT TO SAVE AND I LOST HALF OF IT! Just had to get this out.**

**So I'm sorry if it changes, or it's weird or whatever, It did get longer though, I hope that's good.**

**Ah, Once again, thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites, they mean a lot to me!**

**I don't own the Hunger Games.**

**Shout-outs:**

**mattieboi: thank you, did try to do that. You know how I get insecure with the story XD**

**pumpkinking5: yes, I do try to make both of them tease each other. They are so cute! Yeah, Peeta is very afraid of Cato turning just like Gloss, that's why he will get angry sometimes at him or do what he did. But he is starting to learn they are different and that he shouldn't worry about it \o/ thank you**

**Dreams or Fantasies: Yeah, the reference…..could be better, but I totally get it! THANK YOU! I hope this one is at least as good as last one.**

**jmcarthy: Thank you thank you thank you! I did try to do it like this! I am so glad it makes sense! I will try to end in better ways! =D**

**CrystalXHeartlace: A good type of intense, I hope?**

Chapter 11

"I actually thought you weren't coming to help." I hear it, coming down the stairs, Peeta behind me. Annie has her back to us, putting some new made bread dough in the oven. She has her hair in a bun and a fishnet over it. "Didn't you ask me yesterday?" She turns to us.

"Peeta wanted to teach me how to bake." Him being by my right side now.

She takes a moment, looking at us, trying to find the right words. "Are you guys…. Okay?"

Did she hear us? I forgot that we weren't alone. The whole conversation, the fight, what he told me, how could I possibly remember that Annie was in the house already? Especially after the promise. I know I have to keep it, but, I still want to do something. I need to do something to keep Gloss away. I need to… stay here. Stay longer and more time. I can't have this happen again. Never ag-

A hand holding mine takes me from my thoughts. Peeta intertwines his fingers with mine. "We're good." Looking at me for confirmation.

A smile creeps on my face. "We're more than good." I hold his face with my free hand and kiss him, his face brightening up almost instantly.

"Come on, let me show you how it's done!"

He jumps up and down, getting the ingredients and Annie gets closer to me. "I'm glad it's okay. I thought something was wrong after I heard shouting."

"For a moment there…." I turn my head, once looking at Peeta making a small mountain of flour on the table, to facing Annie. "I also thought something would happen, but we talked and we are better now." I turn all my body towards her, still hearing Peeta talk about dough and other things. "Which reminds me, I don't want to leave Peeta alone." She opens her mouth, but I continue before she can say anything. "You have Finnick and I know you two only have the weekends to really have time to yourselves, and I know it's not your fault for what happened."

"Thanks." She says with a small voice.

"Either way, I won't leave him alone, unless there's no choice." I did come here the whole week in the nights, I don't think it will be much problem. "I want to stay here the weekend." In the mornings and afternoons he'll have work, and Annie will surely be here, I just need some clothes, my clothes. "Can you call Finnick and ask him to bring some clothes for me?"

"Yeah, sure, but…. Have you talked to Peeta about it? And for a matter of fact, can you do it? You've already missed the classes this morning, you could still get the ones in the afternoon."

"No, I want to spend the day with him. The whole day." She tilts her head and shrugs her shoulders.

"Cato!" The two of us turn to Peeta, who has his arms crossed and all white and a dough in front of him. "You haven't been listening at all. How are you supposed to learn anything like that?"

Wide eyed, I start to laugh. I didn't expect him to be such a cute teacher. "I'm sorry, this time I promise I'll listen to everything you say." I walk to him and put my arms around him.

"You better! Or else."

"Oh really? What are you going to do?" Chuckling, I continue, whispering in his ear. "Are you going to punish me?"

He slaps my arm and, blushing, motions me to the table. He positions himself on my right, bumps me with his hip and says in a small voice. "Maybe."

...

* * *

...

I am sitting on a stool, tired and sweating. I am so tired after all this work, only now I start to realize how fragmented my sleep was. I wouldn't be so tired at this point.

"It's lunch time."

I look up and see Peeta, holding two plates in front of him. "Thanks." I take one and see hot dogs. "Hot dogs?"

He pulls a stool next to me and sits. "Yeah, I thought you would like to eat something like that. "There's more if you want too."

"I'll probably have more then." I put one in my mouth and bite a piece. "Hmmmm." It's not like there isn't junk food in the school. Greasy Sae makes some every weekend, like pizza, tacos, burgers, but she always tries to change it somehow and end up putting some kind of weird ingredient in it and it turns out sweet. Sweeter than it should be in some cases, sweet when it shouldn't be in others. So having something that is normal, is definitely a giving.

"You're welcome."

We take our time eating the hot dogs, until I finish the ones I had and go get more. "Now what?"

"Now, not much, but soon…" He comes behind me and hugs me. "You'll have to hide."

"Hide?" I turn around to face him. "What are you talking about?"

"Annie told me you could get in trouble in school and Beetee comes to give us lessons every afternoon."

"Why does Beetee comes here to teach you? And why do I have to hide again?" Peeta rolls his eyes at me.

"Because we need to study, and work, so Beetee give us some private lessons. You know, we're like, home schooled. And if he sees you, he may tell you were here and you'll be in trouble."

"I'm going to stay here the whole weekend. After three days, I'll be in trouble no matter where I am." I feel his hug getting tighter.

"You're going to stay the whole weekend?" He says, his eyes shining with anticipation.

"Do you really think I'd stay only the day?"

"Well, yeah…Not real-….I don't know, I didn't give much thought actually. But I'm happy you will." He reaches to kiss me, but stops. "But what about clothes? I don't have my father's clothes, and you can't use mine."

"Then I'll just use none during the entire weekend." I tease.

"You wouldn-" He looks at me funny, his faces changes from serious, to flirty, to happy, to surprise, to confusion and so on.

"I wouldn't! I asked Annie to call Finnick so he can bring some of my clothes." I kiss his relived face.

"Okay then."

"Unless you want me to be naked."

"No." His face red. "Annie would see you that would be embarrassing." Something else showing in his face, something almost possessive? Greedy?

"And only you can see me in all my glory?" I shoot.

He squirms a little, but answers. "Yes." And I hit the bullseye.

"And you can see it whenever you want." I kiss his forehead and finish eating, smiling nonstop while doing it.

It doesn't take a second after we finish lunch and clean the dishes and Peeta pull me upstairs. "What's the rush?"

"I want to be with you."

Does he means what I think he means? Maybe I need to try not to jump to conclusion. "But I am with you, and what about Annie?"

"She's been doing inventory since lunch. I just need to lie down with you, okay."

Oh, he does means what I thought he meant. Come on Cato, that's the time.

We hardly enter his room and he throws me on his bed. I really like when he is like this. I lie on the bed, my weight on my elbows and soon he is on top of me, his face buried on the crook of my neck. He takes a big breath, as if taking all of me. He holds it for a second and lets out. Any moment he will start something.

I think he will start something.

Nothing happens.

"You fine there?

"Mmhmm." He sighs again. "I just, really like you're here. I just want more time with you. Here. With me."

My head falls back immediately after I hear what he says. What a way to understand everything wrong.

"Are you fine there?" He says, his breath over my skin.

"Couldn't be better." Which is true, I am very happy to have him in my arms. But he could be more specific. Thinking again, he was specific, I'm the one that had a dirty mind there, but who would blame me for that?

A hard object interferes my thoughts. I look down at my legs and see his prosthetics brushing mine. My back falls to the bed. One hand holds him on his back and the other goes to plays with his hair.

"Hmmm, good." His hands reach and find themselves around me.

"I also think so."

...

* * *

...

I wake up with a start. Peeta wasn't with me anymore, but I can hear voices coming from outside the room. Running my hands over my face and hair, I try to wake myself up. I push myself on my elbows again, sitting up. I stand up and stretch some and feel like something is missing. I think I'm hungry. I look at a clock and see it is dinner time. Definitely hungry. However when I brush my stomach I see there is something else missing. My shirt. That little minx took my shirt off while I was sleeping. Smiling like an idiot I go through the door and into the living room.

The moment I enter the living room, is the moment everyone stops.

There is Peeta, Annie and Beetee sitting around the table, with books and papers. Aniie's eyes become so wide I think they my pop out, Peeta keeps looking to me then to Beete. Goosebumps pass over my skin and I am shirtless. Very shirtless. I keep looking at Beetee, waiting for some reaction, but he is surprisingly calm.

"Hello Cato, I brought your homework too."

"I can explain, I asked him if he coul- Wait, what?" Peeta asked in confusion.

"Oh you don't have to worry, I thought he would be here."

Annie opens her mouth in surprise too and asks. "Come again."

"I've seen Cato going out every day after dinner this week. Peeta has been chirpier, Cato has been more distracted in class and after seeing him coming here last time. I thought it would be reasonable to think he was here today. Which, it has proven to be right."

Does he pay attention to me going out every day? Is there other who saw it too? Does Gloss know I am with Peeta?

Good. I want him to know that Peeta is not his to do whatever he wants.

"Please don't tell the other teachers he is here. He'll be in such trouble."

"He already is in trouble Peeta. Effie knows that he didn't come to any of the classes and you, Cato, have to talk to her when you go back." Hearing he say this, I make my way to the couch and sit beside Peeta.

"But isn't there anything you can do?" Annie asks.

"Not really. He just have to talk to Effie." Beetee gathers his stuff and stands up. "I'll take that, as my leave. See you all three on Monday." And with that he takes himself out.

"I guess you'll have to talk to her then."

Peeta slumps down and hold his face with his hands. "You're in so much trouble. Maybe you shouldn't stay here this weekend."

"I will, and there's nothing you can do about it." He growls at my response.

Annie gives a laugh, raises herself by pushing her knees and sighs. "Well, I have to go downstairs prepare the place." She pats Peeta's head. "You two take care."

"Why did you come out like that? Didn't I tell you to hide?" He says looking up to me

"I forgot, I've just woken up. How am I supposed to remember?"

"And you're shirtless…" Even though he says disappointedly, his hand do start to caress me.

"I did feel a bit used when I woke up alone and shirtless." I say, putting my elbows behind me and on top of the couch.

"Last time, you slept with all you clothing, I didn't want it to happen again." He pauses, biting his lips, and starts to blush. "And it was just a few kisses."

I open my mouth in surprise. "So you did abuse me." I lay down Peeta on the sofa and stay over him. I hold both of his hands and take them over his head. "Does that mean I can do it to you too?" I start kissing one spot on his neck, holding his hands with just one of mine and moving the other under his shirt.

"Maybe I'll let you." He says, his head going back to give me more.

I pull his shirt up to his neck and start kissing his chest, my hand never stopping. "Good, because that's what I'll surely do." Moving to one of his nipples, I twirl my tongue on it, the other being played with my hand.

"Cato, she might see us here." Peetas chest heaving up and down.

"No she won't, she's downstairs preparing." I let his hands go.

"Guys, Finnick's here. Come down!"

One of Peetas hand on my hair, the other on the hem of my pants, one of my hands on his ass, the other still playing him. Yep, she cooled us down. I sit up and pull him into my lap. "Let's go say hi." I say, with one more kiss.

Coming down, I am greeted by Finnick. "Hey hey hey, the hottie finally came." Peeta following me. "And the bothered too." Peeta and I look down and see what he is talking about. Peeta quickly tries to hide it behind me. "Here's your stuff." He throws a bag at me.

"Thanks."

"No no, this is good for me too." He says with a cocky grin, making the both of us laugh and Peeta and Annie roll their eyes at us.

"I'll just take a shower and change, be right back." Peeta nods and I kiss his cheek."

I take a quick shower and change to the first thing in the bag. I am soon downstairs again and I see a familiar cake in the table, looking better than it did last time. Finnick's birthday, can't forget to wish him a happy birthday.

Walking towards the door, I see the backs of all three of them, Peeta slightly behind Annie and Finnick. I put one hand on his shoulder a take a look over it. "What's-"

"You!" Gloss snarls.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys o/ A new chapter! FINALLY, I know. I got this crazy cold last Saturday (you heard me right last Saturday, a week and a half ago) and I've down for a while, I'm still coughing a lot, but definitely better! So sorry for the long waiting, I know I know, things have been hectic! But I'll have another chapter for my new story this week yet \o/ Once again, thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites, they mean a hell lot to me.**

**I don't own the Hunger Games.**

**Shout-outs:**

**Dreams or Fantasies: Really? Good \o/ Omg thank you! No no, I would never quit XD And yes I did take a long time for a new update, but I was basically dying.**

**pumpkinking5: I know! I wanted to write it, but it was Cato's pov, so I didn't XD I know! They are so sweet! Mmhmm and that will bring a few problems XD but that will be later o/ I really hope this chapter is good!**

**mattiboi: OMG I hope it's good, the chapter just changed along the way! Hahahahah**

**ardiethepenguin: XD Yes! I hope it's a tense chapter…or not, at least a good one I hope.**

**CrystalXHeartlace: Thank you! I'll keep writing \o/**

Chapter 12

"What is _he_ doing here?!" Gloss barked.

The three turn their heads and see that I am back, each with a different look. Finnick with surprise, Annie with worry and Peeta with fear. The fear however, quickly turns into determination when he furrows his eyebrows.

"It's none of your business." Peeta says, moving in front of Finnick and Annie, and standing his ground. "You should go."

The shock on Gloss face almost makes me laugh in satisfaction, but I try my hard to keep it cool.

"Peeta baby, you don't kno-"

"I know exactly what I'm saying." He takes a deep breath. "And, and I think you should go."

I can clearly see the cracks in Peeta's confidence, he might have had a boost in it, but it seems it will not keep it for long.

"No you don't, you'd never say that to me." Gloss keeps pushing him.

"Yes I would." Peeta keeps his head low, but when the other one tries to reach him with his hand, Peeta takes a step back. "You're not welcomed here anymore."

Gloss' face starts to change, from being somewhat soft to hard, angry. I can see a vein pop out in his forehead. I will need to take some action soon, because I don't think he will stay calm for long.

"Peeta…" He says in a low voice.

"He said you're not welcomed here anymore." Finnick steps forward. He has probably seen how Peeta was starting to falter. "So go."

"Fuck off Finnick, this has nothing to do with you."

"This does have to do with me." He towers in front of Peeta, confronting Gloss.

In turn, Gloss straights himself, accepting the challenge. "Baby, tell this one to get the fuck out."

The place started to get warm. Warm as a warning to what will happen. The tensions are high and I can see both seniors inching for a reason to punch each other on the face. I will be damn sure to help Finnick with it.

Something hits my chest and when I look down, I see it is Peeta. He is shaking lightly, also feeling the distress in the air. I close my knuckles tight, readying for what I think will be inevitable. I have to be prepared to help Finnick.

Despite my efforts to steel myself, however, when he grabs my clothes, shaking, I realize I have to first calm him down. I realize that he is my first priority.

I hug him from behind and hold him close. "It's alright. I'm here." I whisper to his ear. His shaking stops and I see him nodding with his head.

"What are you doing?!" Gloss shouts. He takes a few moment looking at us, like the gears of his head are moving. It doesn't take long for him to make an image of what is happening and what happened. "Peeta you fucking slut!"

He hits the counter with his closed fist and everything just explodes. At first, it starts as if in slow motion. Gloss hits the counter with his closed fist, his face spilling anger and starting to get red. The sound of his hand hitting the glass counter makes Peeta push me back. It is so unexpected and so strong, I don't get the chance to keep my ground and we fall. Finnick moves his fist instinctively and it clashes with the right side of Gloss' face, he steps back and Finnick swiftly jumps over the counter and tackles him to the ground. That is all I can see from the ground, but not for long.

I hear Annie scream to the top of her lungs and it is then that things come back to the normal speed and more catastrophic.

"Oh no, you won't bitch!"

I see a shadow through the glass on the counter, it gets bigger until it breaks it and Cashmere comes out of it. With Johanna on top of her. There are more screams and I see everyone on the back of the bakery, girls and boys.

It is Peeta's scream that wakes me though. I shot straight up and grab Annie. I bring both of them to the kitchen and see if there are any injuries. "You two go to the back and stay out of the way."

"Don't go!"

"What about Finnick?"

I leave them there and go back to see how things are. Cashmere and Johanna are on the ground now moaning and trying to get a grip of themselves. I look over but I can't find Gloss or Finnick.

Jumping over the broken counter, I am startled by Clove shout. "Look out!"

I crouch at her warning and evade a sideways hook from Gloss. I use this timing to hit his sides, which lands, but he is quick enough to headbutt me when I come up. A wet trail and a metallic taste tells me my nose is bleeding.

Fucking hard-headed asshole.

Looking at my surroundings, there is Finnick in the ground, slightly dazed and trying to get up, Johanna is up, but definitely not up to more fighting, Peeta and Annie at the kitchen door. I told them to stay inside. Peeta shouts something, but a fist enters my view.

My teeth clack at one another after the impact. I don't go down though.

"He's mine!" Gloss roars, advancing with his fist ready. Purple already forming on his body, his face slightly lumped and with a few cuts.

Instead of stepping back, I go forward and try to tackle him to the ground. But he doesn't go down. He keeps himself up and we both get in a stalemate. I try to take him down some way, but he is stronger than me and, unfortunately, he knows and realizes before I do he can do much more damage like this. I clench my teeth when he starts pounding my sides.

I know very well that I will have bruises on me after this, so I have to just suck up the pain.

From my position, I try to punch him too, but it is clearly not as effective as his punches. Something happens after a few strikes. Something that reminded of something else that happened before. Gloss hips moves in a familiar way. Immediately I stop holding him and let my body fall, I see he knee going up aiming for me. It will not hit me full on. Using my fall as an advantaged, I hit his calves. He still gets me on my shoulder, but thud it makes when he hits the grounds is enough for me.

On the ground and hurting everywhere, I hear groans and hope it is over. But when I hear Gloss getting up, I roll over and try to stand up too. Half way up, I am surprised to see Thresh holding Gloss from behind.

"You okay buddy?" Marvel appears in front of me, a hand hold out for me.

He helps me up and I see the mess the place is. Glass everywhere, chairs on the ground, Glimmer and Clove escorting an angry Cashmere out of the bakery and Thresh a groaning Gloss. Foxface is trying to fix the place, Johanna leaning on a part of the counter that didn't break, Annie is clutching Peeta's arm, and he is shocked at the sight, until he sees me, then his faces hardens and I know he is angry.

"This is not going to end like this!" Cashmere screams from outside.

"Guess what, this ended right now!" Finnick answers, now with strength to be up again.

We hear the sound of a car turning on and leaving with a screech.

"They just went and left." Thresh says as he comes back inside. "Should we do something?"

"No." Finnick has to stop to put a hand over one of his bruises. "Let them go and do whatever."

Me and Finnick sit down on some of the chair that were intact and just breath, feeling for what is working and what is not. My nose is still bleeding, but not as much as before, my sides ache like hell, my face tingles and my shoulder burns with the most recent injury. Nothing is broken, which is a given, I thought I would have a broken nose or rib.

"You should come to the kitchen so we can look after your injuries." Peeta has suppressed anger in his voice.

As he say, the three injured goes to the kitchen.

"We'll help out Foxface here." Clove says. I can only move my hand to her.

...

* * *

...

We are each sitting on a stool, Annie is taking care of Finnick and Peeta is taking care of Johanna. Apparently he doesn't want to talk to me, at least not right now. He is taking shard of glass out of Johanna and she keeps making ugly faces, I would laugh if it didn't hurt me to.

The silence, however, is deafening, only the hissing sounds of pain and Annie sobbing could be heard. With a Finnick saying it's alright every now and then.

"You shouldn't be angry at your boyfriend." Johanna breaks the silence, but receives punishment when Peeta takes a shard in a not very nicely way. "Hey! It's true, he did good. Who knows what Gloss would have done if he didn't act."

"He would be fine."

"Yeah, but would you?" Johanna snaps, making him slightly uncomfortable. "He could have done something earlier, but he did, so it's alright." She couldn't let it go as it was. "There is blood all over him, just give him some attention."

Peeta gets a towel and throws it at me.

"Ouch."

"It's just a towel." Peeta rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, but I'm hurt." I try my best puppy eyes.

"Fine!" Peeta scoffs. "Go to my room, I'll be there soon. I've finished with this one anyway." He slaps Johanna on the arm with an evil snicker.

"Bastard."

I start to go up the stairs, getting a little bit of the conversation that proceeds, with Peeta asking what she will do now. I stop listening to it and head to the room. The bed is so soft, I can't hold myself and lie down on it, closing my eyes for a moment.

A weight on the bed tells me Peeta is here now. I feel a wet cloth on one of my bruises and I open my eyes. There are tears slowly rolling down his face. "Are you healing me with your tears?"

He scoffs lightly. "You wish."

One more awkward silence, but I don't need to say anything, because he is the one to break it first.

"You're so stupid." He stops and finally looks at me. "You didn't even clean your face."

"I had other things in my mind, like the pain."

"Why didn't you have other things in your mind before? You could have gone unscathed." He starts to wipe the blood forcefully.

"I had other things in my mind. Your scream." He stops.

"You could have died."

I look at him with disbelief. "No, I wouldn't."

"You don't know that!"

"You don't know that either!"

He sticks his finger on my shoulder. "You should have listened to me!" He leans closer to me.

"I wanted to protect you."

"I wanna see you protect me now." He sticks his finger again.

I get tired of it and pull him closer, which ends up on him falling on me harder than I thought it would be, making me hiss loudly from the pain.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" He backs off.

This time I pull only his head, to kiss him deeply. I want to show him I will be by his side. He slowly lean on me, it hurts a bit, but his body on me does wonders to how I feel. "I will protect you" I say, after kissing him.

"Fine!" He says, leaning his head on me.


End file.
